Demon's Gift
by XxAkatsukiFanxX
Summary: A demon prince left the demon world to find his regret and erase it once and for all. He'll do anything to help his 'regret'. Furuichi didn't think that Oga can have that much of an effect on him. Rated T to play safe but nothing detailed. Half-demon Furuichi.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll stand right next to you."

The 10 years old cannot believe himself that day for actually becoming Oga's friend. He seem so detached from the others since the first day he came to elementary school. He could understand why since maybe he didn't know anyone there. But when he introduce himself to the new kid he brush him off. Not what he expected since who wouldn't want to make friends?

Everyday Furuichi would invite Oga to play whenever he got invited by the other students and he'd wait for him to walk home together. Sometimes even staying back to "pokopenning" everything behind their school. Furuichi still wonder who that mysterious woman is for knowing their secret word.

Furuichi still follows Oga to fights with the Red Tail, despite being weak and possibly getting hurt in these "parties", he knows Oga got his back just like how he depend on him. If he didn't see Oga's expressions change he would not believe that the brunette is actually a caring person despite being so violent, just like his sister. Even though he is unreasonable at times.

Somehow, Furuichi didn't think this would be included in his already complicated enough life. His eyes scan the tiny "room", he could barely see the outline from the shadow. People of different ages are huddled together, most of them probably from the worst part of the city judging from their clothes, some of them are children like him. The smell was so foul that he keep his face buried most of the time in his arms where they hug his knees, his head was beginning to spin from the odour, and in between he could detect a faint smell of salt. Panic begin to rise in his chest, he didn't know where they are taking him, he couldn't see and there's a high chance that he's in the middle of the ocean.

His mind wandered to his family, more importantly Oga. What if he thinks he had abandon him and doesn't want to be his friend anymore, he couldn't stand the thought of a crestfallen Oga. He was so carefree even though it was only a mask to hide his loneliness, he wouldn't think of crushing the brunette. He still haven't fulfil his promise to himself to help him find someone he can turn his back on without any worries. He could only hope for the best since he highly doubt Oga would come to save him after he disappeared on him.

He'd learned many things since he boarded this ship, firstly he was on a slave ship and all the slaves are squeezed into this single room. He didn't think slave trading still exist in this century. Secondly, if he did not get his calculation wrong, three weeks had passed. There's not much of a view of the outside in this metal container, so from the number of meals they were given per day he would estimate it to three weeks the longest. Thirdly, humans when desperate can turn into barbarians. Even though he say meal, it's more like snack and the quality isn't that good and because of that fight often broke out for the food. The fights are completely different from the ones he accompanied Oga with, those are more about pride and territory while these are pure desperation, survival instinct since the start of humanity.

Being in the youngest group in the cargo, they naturally became the default target. They were given two meals a day, but thanks to them, he had to skip them all. Many children broke down sometime around after 6 meals have been served and Furuichi spend most of his time in the corner either comforting the other children or conserving his energy since he know he can't beat the adults. Looks like the time spent with Oga and in fights finally bearing fruit, if he hadn't met Oga he was sure he'd break down like the others.

Along the way he realized that his captors had been adding something to the food. With each passing day the adults, or bullies as he labelled them, started breaking down and it went from bad to worse. So one way in another, he is grateful to the adults of their actions.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching land, they were transferred to different cargoes and sold to different people. He had half a mind to run away from them but looking at the equipment security had, he'd rather live this out with a chance to escape rather than die here.<p>

He was brought to a mansion, hardly an appropriate place to be for people like him he thought. They were expected to clean themselves and given a proper meal for the first time in…

He cannot remember anymore.

They seem to have managed to slip something else in their drinks back then, Furuichi curse himself for letting his guard down even for a second. The looks of everyone that was brought here had an improvement after the treatment but it only cause him to turn his guard up even more, this treatment continued for a period of time. After some time, they also made them go through some 'Training', Furuichi has never felt this much fear and hate towards humanity.

Looking back at it now, he guess this was expected. Most of them were quite good looking after they were cleaned up, and he was specifically given asexual clothes and they even tie up his hair. It seems to have grown longer without him noticing. The 'Training' isn't what he'd call normal anyway…

He is in some kind of enlarged birdcage when they removed his blindfold and he was tied up. There are many masked people below the stage he was on. He could feel the stares on him as he was set up on display and the speaker starting the auction.

"Next on the stage is a young boy from Japan! Yes, he is most definitely a male. Don't be deceived by his appearance, this lovely specimen is going to capture many people's heart, making you the envy of many others. Use him as a pet, servant or even as a companion."

He grunt in disgust at the prospect since the ones that were looking at him are mostly middle age men.

"Product like him are hard to come by! His silver hair and eyes glow under the moonlight, as if an angel has descended from the heaven itself. Especially his smile, it's a rare sight to behold! But whether if you're worthy to see it all depends on your luck! We will start the bid from 100 thousand!"

He was the only child in his group after they got separated from the boat so when the bid had gotten to over 750 thousand, he was sure he's shaking. He cannot tell from what but he assumed that he'd be numb towards this kind of experience since then.

He was carried to the backstage after the bidding is done, he couldn't see the winning bidder's face among the sea of faces. The one that came to greet him a middle aged woman. She stood tall in front of his cage, her black locks frame her face caressing it. Next to her obsidian eyes are lines that seem to indicate her tiredness, there's so much compassion in her eyes that Joshua tensed up in defense from that unusual emotion and thought that this woman does not seem to fit in this place. The woman is thin, as in sickly thin, she look like those long-term patients in the hospital, her skin is also sickly pale. Combining with her white flowing sundress, she look like a doll. For a moment, Furuichi felt a small hint of sympathy for the woman for reasons unknown even to himself.

A second person appear from behind the curtains to the back stage. He guessed that he is the real person that bought him and that this woman is maybe his secretary or companion. His way of dressing was… interesting to say the least. With that flowing cape/robe? And that long green hair, he wonders what kind of person would willingly dress themselves this way. Furuichi is stared deadpanned at the horns on the male's helmet, and for the first time in a long period felt disbelief.

"So this is the child." He called cheerfully.

He shuddered. Behind that oblivious attitude is someone powerful, after so much training from different people he developed a talent which saved him from a lot of situation, he could tell the difference between real powers from acting. And this person is no small fry, that suffocating energy is prove of that.

"Are you a king?" He immediately move to shut his mouth, looks like there is still some childish curiosity not beaten out of him. And it's going to be the cause for his death.

The man burst out laughing, "I like this kid! He's entertaining not like those old guys back home," he pouted, as if someone has interrupted his fun. "Not to mention he has quite the eye. Definitely a keeper!"

Furuichi release his breath in relief, he is going live to see another day.

"Don't scare him dear. I didn't do this for your entertainment." The woman berated the man, his wife then Furuichi concluded, as if she was scolding a child. Despite looking fragile, Furuichi notice the hidden strength in the woman's voice he hadn't noticed before. All the more reason to not judge the book by its cover.

"You can't possibly be telling me to let him go after all that work." The man whined at his wife, then turned to face Furuichi who was still in the cage. "You coming with us right?" Furuichi couldn't tell if that was a question or a threat.

"Keep quiet." The man shut up at her command then he went to a corner to sulk. The woman walk forward to open the cage and waited for the boy to come out since she does not want to scare the boy.

"Let's get you back home. Do you remember where you live?" She asked gently.

At the troubled look followed by the shake of his head, the woman patted his head gently. She pretend not to notice the boy's tension at her touch. "Then do you want to come with us? It depends on you. If you don't want to, you're free to leave."

Deciding that even if he decline the offer he'd have nowhere else to go, so he accepted with a nod. As he followed the couple out the hall, he swore he had seen bodies lying in the room where he was previously displayed.

* * *

><p>"PRINCE!" A young man cried in hysterical running towards the large balcony. "Prince Halo!" The teenager named Halo turned towards the man along with his valet.<p>

"What is it?" He drawled, "Can't a demon reminisce in peace with his friend who just happen to have free time in a long period?" His tone is border lining annoyed, moody and amused because the man stood in attention with a panic look on his face after he said it, afraid that he has offended the prince.

"Now, now, Halo. Stop scaring the poor thing." The valet turn his head away from his friend/sir to face the fidgeting man, his smile still in place, obviously this demon is new here or else he wouldn't have reacted this way when Halo responded.

"I-I'm sorry your highness, b-but the king has disappeared! The council is looking for him, and they say to ask for your assistance." The young man shouted in panic at the last part of his sentence. Only to prove that the valet's assumption is correct.

"Again?" The young man seem shock at the answer. So the valet answer his doubt while the prince went off probably to join in the search.

"You must be new here yes?" The demon nodded, "Then I can boldly state that the king went missing is nothing unusual." The valet look proud as he explains the working in the castle and continues to do so as the young man listened earnestly.

"Father!"

"Halo! How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'daddy'?" The voice came from above.

Halo raised his head to stare at his 'daddy', who was hanging on the ceiling with a pout on his face.

The male stare deadpanned at his father, "So what are doing up there…" he hesitated. "…daddy." He spat out the word as if there's a bitter taste in it, the edge of his smile twitching.

"Don't be so mean. I'm hiding from the council, you know how they, argh! "

"His majesty is over there!"

"No! Halo you traitor!" The man cried dramatically as he tries to stand but failed.

"You're the one who's avoiding work, 'daddy'." Halo stated as a matter of fact, emphasizing on the word 'daddy', still stepping on the man's robe since he fell to prevent him from running.

"But you can do all that for me…"

"That's the king's job! I only handle the minor issues. It's really a miracle mother stayed this long with you." Halo whined as if the person he was talking to was not his father but his brother.

After the teenager finish his sentence, a few old man wearing the same outfit rush to the scene. Halo just stare at them waiting for them to catch their breath, not even bothering to care about his father's struggles to escape.

"T-Thank you, p-prince H-Halo." The old guy wheezed, still panting then coughing. "Y-You're the o-only, *cough cough!*"

"You're going to need to recover fast or father's going to run again." Halo stated, now sitting on his father's back instead of stepping on the robe, perfectly comfortable even while the said man struggles under his son's weight.

Even with Halo's famous deadpanned expression and tone, the seniors can tell he's concern for their health. (Translation: Look after your health once in a while, how else are you going to catch him?) The eldest prince has always been the kindest of demons, just like the queen. Halo has gained quite the reputation of being one of the strongest while being the kindest in the demon world, a rare combination considering they live in Hell.

"Eh? It's true then? The Prince is really kind? I only thought it was a rumour, I mean it's only natural that the Prince is strong but kindness is a little..."

"Far-stretched? So he's not a good Prince because he's kind?" There is a threat behind the valet's tone.

"N-No! I mean you don't find those attributes in Hell so uh…" The new comer is sweating bullets, the valet was chosen to follow the Prince for a reason and he does not want to find out why.

"Relax," The grin is back. "I'm joking." He starts chuckling, the young man finds that he's more scared of the valet more than the Prince.

"Again, thank you for your help Prince Halo." The elder greeted. The king pouted the whole time he's in the council's grasp.

"Father, I have something for you if you complete your work" This got the king's attention. "Only if you complete and done a good job of it, I'll give you this." The teenager take out a console and dangles it in front of his father.

The council is thanking the Prince again when the king rush to his office while barking out orders to complete his duties.

"Give me the game" A boy walk towards the teenager while holding out his hand, waiting for Halo to comply. Only to find the console out of sight.

"What the? Stupid big brother I want it!" He demanded.

"I gave you one a week earlier, another one would be overdoing it." The boy's green eyes are filling up with tears.

"You know our deal En. I decide when you are given a game, you have duties to do."

"But Beelzebub don't need to!"

"Bel is but a baby, are you telling me that you want to be considered as one too." The boy rub his eyes of his tears and quiets reluctantly, shaking his head.

"As usual Prince Halo is the only one who can control Prince En's crying." The maid nearby start their gossip when they saw the scene. "He's does his duties perfectly, sometimes doing the others as well. He's also quite popular with the demons because of his kindness, you don't find guys like that anymore." The maids sigh dreamily. "He also very strong, just what you'd expect from a Prince." Another joined in the conversation. "I wonder why he isn't in line for the throne." "I hear from somewhere that Prince Halo isn't the real Prince." "No way!" "But if that's the case no wonder he isn't in line for the throne, you think he's only being nice so he can stay?" "No way, Prince Halo wouldn't do something so low." "Don't forget he's a demon as well."

The eldest prince could hear every single word that they are saying from his position, all his training has heighten his senses.

"…"

When he hears the scream of the maids he saw his little brother has done something to them, the maids are soaking wet.

"If you wanna gossip do it somewhere I can't hear stupid, I hate annoying hags." En yelled and made a face at the female demons.

"Now, now Prince En, that isn't nice. Right girls?" The valet from before appear again, holding the younger prince in hand while smiling at the maids. The leaking aura of menace from his face made the others back away from the man holding their prince in his arms. "Why don't you girls clean up?" (Translation: Why don't you clean that mouth while you're at it?)

Halo gave them a silent thanks which both accepted and went back to his duties. Followed by his valet. "And you say I'm scary, are you sure you aren't the one scary Dew?"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure you're scary. Only when you are fighting obviously." Dew grin grew wider.

"What a demon." The two laugh at their internal joke.

* * *

><p>"Takayuki how's your day? Are you done with training?" Iris greets her eldest son and address Dew with a smile when they enter the queen's personal chamber.<p>

"Yes, I'm done for the day your highness." Dew close the door as they enter.

"Fine, how's your day mother, Hilda?" Furuichi went over to the table to pour a cup of tea for his mother while he greeted the two female demon.

"I am well Prince H- Furuichi. And I see you have that grinning idiot with you."

"Aw, miss me Hilda?" A sword charged at him, using his own sword he block and reflect the attack but Hilda managed to dodge it.

"Can't the two of you stop fighting for once when you meet?" Furuichi walks over to hand Iris the cup. "You'll wake Bel" The two demon stop immediately of their fight, not wanting to wake up the youngest prince.

"As usual, you're doing a great job being the middle man." Iris patted Furuichi's for a good job.

Furuichi chuckled. I'm sure you're a little confused right now, only by a little of course since it doesn't take much to guess it. Halo is Furuichi, Takayuki is Halo. After the demon king and queen brought him to the castle as a boy to play with the prince, including many training to make sure he could at least protect them, the king just suddenly announce him the elder brother of En and the new prince Beelzebub with no warnings at all. He has no problem adapting to his new status since he survive in the castle as a servant, in Hell. As a servant he wasn't a big deal, so no demon knew he was of low status. Not to mention a human, only the royal family, Aldred and Hilda knew that secret. If you're wondering who Aldred and Hilda is I'll start the explanation.

Aldred, is a human as well renamed Dew, in training within Hell to become a bodyguard since according to the generals he has potential. Another interesting fact that Furuichi knew Aldred since the day he noticed the food is drugged by the smugglers. Yes, they were in the same cargo and the both of them still remembered each other. To tell the truth, Furuichi expected Aldred to be in his place rather than him since he can't really hold his battle in strength. Most of his battles were won through great planning and strategizing. Although he guess being sneaky also count as good in Hell?

Hilda is a demon maid hired to look after Bel, his youngest brother. Unlike En who has three and one of them is Hilda's sister he heard, she is really powerful so Bel is only assigned one. Despite her sharp tongue, she is really caring to those she consider family. Furuichi guess that it includes him since she is always respectful to him, although he is having trouble understanding why Hilda can't get along with Aldred/Dew and En when she treat the royal family as her own.

"Here Takayuki." Iris took out an envelope and handed it over to Furuichi.

"What is it?" He flip it to take a look at the front and back.

"Information on your blood family."

Everyone in the room except Beelzebub went into silence. Hilda and Dew out of respect and Furuichi because he doesn't know how to react on the information. He had long forgotten his blood family and didn't spend much time thinking about because in his mind he has duties to his current family. Now that his mother, adopted mother, has brought it up, he is not sure whether to feel elated at the news for he does not have any memories and feeling for his blood family. However there was always this lingering feeling of regret left for the human world that Furuichi knew stayed no matter how long he try to forget the human world.

Not to mention there was that brunette that always invade his mind whenever he tried to remember the human world. A lonely male that always stand in front of his, without a face, holding out his hands as if wanting him to reach for it. But no matter how much he tried, he could never grab it, instead it seem to be further away The irony here is that Furuichi himself live in darkness, how the heck is he supposed to help him? He lived in Hell for god sake!

But his heart never fails to constrict in guilt and sadness whenever the he thought of the brunette. Furuichi guessed that if he ever want to get rid of that feeling is to visit the human and complete whatever regret he has left.

"I guess I'll go back."

Dew and Hilda gasped in shock, thinking that Furuichi is willing to leave everything here just to meet the family that has never been there for him. Iris only gave her silent approval, after all she did want to reunite the family. No one is to be deprived of their children.

"Don't get me wrong you two." He hold up his hands in surrender to calm them. The white hair demon can practically breathe the killing aura. "I only want to tie up loose ends. I could never abandon the family that raised me." He gave them a gentle smile.

"Even if I am to stay in the human world I will never forget the part of me that stayed here." A chuckle. "I guess I better go pack, now to tell that to the old man." He turns to leave the room, his bangs covering his eyes to hide his expression. Even thought his face is devoid of any of them.

* * *

><p>His expression is as clear as the day he was leaving. The King is hugging his whole body crying dramatically in his shirt, En is hanging onto his one free arm screaming. This happened for the whole duration he was walking towards the castle door. Not to mention behind the King there are council members trying to pry him off and the three demon maids trying to pry En off. It was a chain of mess. The other resident in the castle has never seen a more ridiculous scene. Hilda stayed respectfully silent while Dew and Beelzebub laughed out loud without restraint at the scene.<p>

"Nooooo! Halo you can't leave! Who will do your paperwork?!"

"Those are originally yours father! You've survived before me you can do it again."

"Please your majesty, you still unfinished work to do."

"NO!"

"Yeah! Who is going to give me new games every month and play with me every day and compliment me when I win?!"

"You have Yolda, Satura and Izabelle for that! And you can't play every day."

"That's right master En, please let go of Prince Halo and let's play a game."

"Don't wanna! You three sucks at them, I want Halo to play with me!"

"Somebody get them off!" Halo cried desperately. Dew fell on his feet from laughing too much.

* * *

><p>"I think I'll take the situation this morning any time other than this." Furuichi thought as he stand in front of the house that was supposedly his home if that 'incident' did not happen.<p>

He fidgeted and paced in front of the house. Countless of questions entered is mind as he thought out every possible situation. Not very good ones. It ranged from the family not even bothering to remember they had a son to disowning him at first glance. Not that it was supposed to matter to him since he already have a family, but he was a family orientated guy. Rejection is so much a guy can take.

So the pacing continues, Furuichi is beginning to suspect that people are going to call the police for suspicious behaviour. With a sigh he turn around to leave, depressed and stress out. Thinking that he'd come back tomorrow, he slowly leave the scene.

"Thud!"

The male turn his head back at the sound of something hard hitting the ground. There in the middle of the street, a girl with brown hair tied to a side ponytail. His eyes move towards the bag on the ground next to the girl, he assume the sound just now was caused by it. He walk towards the shell-shocked girl wanting to help pick up the bag for her seeing as she seem to be unable to for the moment. Sibling instinct to help, he suppose.

"Big brother!" The sudden hug from the brunette when he close in, froze him on the spot. Holding in the instinct to fight back the hold since this is the human world. Demon are not the hugging type, back where he came from. The words shouted by the girl were not registered after she call him again.

"What?"

"You came back, just like mom and dad said! See, I told my friends that my brother would come back, you didn't leave! That will show them."

Furuichi couldn't keep up with her at all, she was crying, half-shouting and laughing at the same time. He patted her back on instinct, again, trying to comfort the crying girl while trying to make out what is she saying.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

The male tensed, his eyes wide at the voice. That feeling of guilt came back in full force, almost knocking him off his feet. He breathing increase, ignoring the girl's panicked concerns, his look up to see the person who has been haunting him. This time with the face visible, his vision went black after the sudden sharp pain on his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If there is something wrong or you don't understand feel free to tell me. This is made in my own free time + exam waiting period.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: One question, is Furuichi's hair Silver or White? So sorry if I suddenly change the colour and confuse you. And let me be clear that I am not happy with this chapter. Not sure why.**

**All review replies below.**

**Warning: There may be constant switching of PoV in this chapter**

* * *

><p>Oga is walking home from school taking the same route as usual, the route that will by pass the Furuichi household, where his first real friend lived. He use the past tense is because that friend no longer live there. Not that the family has moved or anything, but their son had went missing for years. Despite the parents tried every possible way available to them to find their son, there was just no clue as to where he went. Even though the said friend went missing, Oga still never fail to show up at Furuichi's house in the morning then walk to school, the same goes for when he walks home. He will stop by Furuichi house, just stand outside the gates for a few minutes, and then go home. His daily visits has familiarize him and Furuichi's family. They always invite him in whenever he shows up but Oga never fails to turn down the invites every time.<p>

He can still remember the time when both Furuichi parent shows up at his house asking if they've seen Furuichi. Oga didn't see him at school that day so he just assumes that the pale boy was sick. Apparently the last time anyone has seen the boy was when he left the house for school. The first thing that came to mind is that Furuichi ditched him like his previous 'friends' but he immediately toss that idea away and gave it a good punching for even appearing in his brain. Furuichi is not the kind to go back on his words, even if he said so otherwise, plus the silverette was ranting on and on about wanting to show him a game after school where they hang out. That's not someone who was going to run away do, besides, if Furuichi wants to leave he would have left after the third fight he had gotten the two of them into. That was the first time Oga had not managed to block the attack or counter it when it was aimed at his friend.

That day, Furuichi was bleeding profusely from his head when Oga was carrying him home and he stayed over at Oga's to prevent his parents from worrying with the help of Misaki. However the silverette never really blamed him but jokingly said "And they call themselves good, can't even knock a kid unconscious with a pipe." And laughed. "Good thing we're not like them huh?"

That was when Oga look at him in a newer light, not only was Furuichi the strongest but also the most forgiving person he has ever met other than his own parents. That day Oga know that he have found a true friend, and he's someone he has to protect with his life.

He went around searching every nook and cranny, even places impossible for a kid to hide in to search for his friend. His family had to bring him back screaming and hitting, until his sister knocks him out before he calmed down. Years later, even if he's routine went back to normal. He still remembers the silverette, he avoided people in general. If he can't even protect one friend that matters to him most, what right does he have to have more friends?

Oga dragged his feet on the street, turning the corner to Furuichi's house was on. The scene that he saw was his best friend's little sister crying in the arms of a male, the male hugging her and whispering something her ear. The first instinct is to stop whoever is hugging the girl. He charged in an incredible speed toward the two.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

One hit to the head was all it takes to knock the person out, Oga managed to change direction to avoid the face since he suddenly raised them to look into his eyes. Those eyes are so hauntingly familiar…

The male collapsed with a thump in the arms of the girl, but Oga ignore the silver haired person in favour of checking Honoka. He pulled her away from the person and pulled her in front of him to check for injuries.

"What happen?"

The girl sniffed, her crying stopped. She ignore the brunette in front of her to turn to the other male who was on the floor after she let go of him when Oga pulled her away.

"Big brother came back." was her reply and nothing more. She bend forward and pull away the long fringe covering his face. Staring with a faraway look and smile on.

Now that the potential danger disappeared, Oga finally has the chance to look at the 'attacker'. If anyone who is looking may thought that his iris disappeared, because his already small eye shrunk even more in surprise. The person lying on the floor is exactly was his friend would like if he were still here excluding the hair. He bend forward and use his hand to comb the male's hair, finding what he wanted, he carried the silverette bridal style in the house with Honoka following closely behind him. The scar that was left on Furuichi's head after the first major injury was there, there was no doubt this was his friend. Where have he been, the thought was brushed was in place of feeling relief that Furuichi was back. But he'd jump off a cliff before he'd even admitting something like that.

* * *

><p>When Furuichi returns to the land of living he felt that he'd rather stay dead with the magnitude his head was pounding. It felt like a herd of Minotaur has ran over him, and they really weight a lot. (He had the bad luck to run into one when he was still working as a servant in the castle. He was bed-ridden for weeks after one accidentally sat on him when he was on the field.) His vision refocus quickly from habit, but he still sit up slowly to prevent any sudden dizziness to invade since he needs to analyse where he is.<p>

The room was quite plain to say the least but Furuichi notice a few manga, the published date quite some time ago, on the shelf and video games that he know En will definitely love in the cabinet under the television. He thought of getting some souvenir for his brothers, when he was done here. In the corner of the room are what looks to be children toys, Furuichi has a feeling he had seen it before.

When he get out of the bed, a feeling of nostalgia flowed through him, it was like he has done this before. A time when the only thing he had to worry about was what to play today rather than how to manage the damage the demon in four parts of Hell for damaging the system that is contributing to the functioning of Hell by accident.

He wander around examining everything in the room, occasionally sliding his hand over to touch a few items he felt familiar. He look like someone who was finally home after long time of traveling. (Which he was, considering he spent his childhood away from "Home")

"Everything look so familiar…" he thought, finally stopping in front of a photo frame.

His heart skipped a beat at the photo and he was almost sure that the boy on the right side of the photo is his 'regret'. In the photo are two boys, one a brunette the other with silver hair. Both of the boy had huge grin on their face, their arms over the other's shoulder. They look like they just came back from wrestling in the mud with dirt all over their body.

"If that is the case, then…" He turn around to give the room another look.

Other than being plain, the room was obviously occupied with all the games and personal items around the room. But judging from the room, the owner must not have returned for a very long time and someone has been cleaning the room daily. This must be my room, he concluded.

His thought paused, "Wait a second. How did I get here?" Then the image of a brunette hitting him on the head flashed in his mind. "Haha, he packs quite a punch." He place his hands on his head and rubs the area he feels sore from the attack, chuckling to himself. The punch could rival a demon's if he trains himself.

The next thing he know the door opens with a click and walked in said brunette. In his hands a wet towel, Furuichi just notice that his forehead was cool.

The both of them stare into each other's eyes. Furuichi trying to find the file with the brunette's name in his lost memories and Oga thinking if his friend still remember him and if he still want to be his friend when he fail to protect him.

* * *

><p>"So you cannot remember anything?"<p>

The person who Furuichi confirm was his blood mother spoke. She has silver hair just like his own but her eyes are the same as the girl who hug him previously. Her eyes showing a pained expression but her face hiding it, trying not to let herself fill with hope only to come crashing down if she were wrong. Sitting next to her is a man in his middle age with brown hair similar to the girl and eyes grey like his. His eyes show more of wary since he does not want his wife and daughter to handle any more disappointment. The girl mentioned is sitting on the other side of the woman and staring at him shyly and fidgeted in her seat as if she couldn't decide if she should hug him fearing that he would dislike her. Not that he could ever do that since he have a soft spot for younger children if he felt that they need help. And for the record, he is NOT a paedophile!

His "regret" is currently standing at the doorway of the living room, leaning against it and looking at the scene impassively. As he has nothing to do with it. Furuichi wonder what was going on in his head.

"So how did you find this place?" 'Father' questioned, Furuichi can tell the man still does not trust him. Not that he blame him since it's important to protect your own family. Furuichi's first impression of his 'father' is a good one.

"The person who was taking care of me gave me the address."

Furuichi went with the story that Dew had practiced with him back in the castle. That he had gotten lost on a foreign ship when he went near the port to buy a game which is being shipped in that day. The ship stopped in several areas so they did not know where did he came from and they have problem understanding his language. Since it's a cargo ship there is no reason for a translator to be on board. The captain send him to the orphanage of his home country, since he was young at the time he didn't know how to communicate with them and by the time he knew how to speak in their language, he had long forgotten where he used to stayed. Only until recently did the family that took care of him found out his address after looking through so many information.

That is his story…

"I still don't believe you."

"But dear, don't you think we should give him the benefit of doubt? I mean he did cross the ocean to meet us, I don't think his lying." The small hope just grew a little in her heart, trying to convince her that her son had indeed came back to them.

"Yeah dad, I mean he look so much like the person in the photo the two of you showed me. Except for the hair of course." She smiled at him. "Your hair look so much like mom."

But he was ignoring the debate his family was having and staring at the brunette by the door. He was avoiding Furuichi's gaze.

"…O…ga…?"

* * *

><p>The blank canvas that was Oga's face splashed with emotion at his own name coming out of Furuichi's lips. His eyes widen in disbelief, his mind refusing to believe that Furuichi remembered his name when he cannot even remember his own family's names. His body back into the hallway unconsciously with his rejection of the situation. The silverette's family also look surprised.<p>

"Oga… Tatsumi." Furuichi's head lowered with a look of contemplating as if he's trying out that name. Then with determined filled eyes, he raise his head to stare into Oga's eye straight on. "Oga Tatsumi is that right?" Oga flinch as if he was burnt.

"What does the word… pokopen mean?" His face shows one of curiosity and uncertainty. Those innocent eyes burn into his soul, it hurt so much that Oga turned tails and for the first time…

_He ran away._

Oga barge out the front door and ran, where he is not sure. But he know he has to get away from the burning in his heart that felt so heavy ever since he was waiting for Furuichi to wake up. His head hurt from trying to find out what was wrong with him.

"Why…?" He panted. "Why does it hurt…?" He was confused. Of course this is not the first time he was confused about something, but this is different.

More importantly, why the hell did he remember is name? And why does his heart feel like a boulder has fall on it when he said his name? Furuichi shouldn't even remember anything let alone their secret word after what he has done to him. All he did was dragged him into fights when he should be hanging out with other people, he has cost him friends when he accepted his friendship back then. He should have left him when he failed him protect him. He shouldn't have cared to remember his name more than his family.

**He didn't fucking deserve to be remembered.**

* * *

><p>"W-wait!" Furuichi stand up hand out streched, wanting to go after him.<p>

"Is this the reason for my regret? There seem to be something plaguing him… Am I supposed to help him?" He thought.

"You remember his name?" His sister asks.

"I wouldn't say remember. It's more like that name keep floating up in my head when I was little but I only recall it clearly till now." Furuichi stare at the door worried, his hand held on to Honoka's who has come over just now. He's not sure if he is trying to reassure her or himself.

The next morning, Furuichi was up even before the sun rises. He changed into training attire (human training attire, he's not a fool to walk around with overly flashy armour in the human world. Demon lord and their weird fashion sense…) and went out for his morning jog. Taking in the landmarks and burning it into his memory. He did stop to stare at the house with the name plate "Oga" for a while before continuing. He figured that there's no rush when he's not even sure of his own reaction.

When he came back, he start to prepare breakfast out of habit. Demon world food isn't exactly edible for humans. Furuichi shudder at the memory of delicious looking food that caused Dew and himself to spit white foam from food poisoning. Dragon meat does not taste like chicken at all despite the rumours. Hilda may be a good demon maid and the strongest but cooking is NOT in that range of talents she possessed. He was the only who can cook human food since no one knew how and he can't let Dew and himself starve, so when Honoka come floating down the stairs in bliss saying "That smells heavenly…" Furuichi can't tell if she was telling the truth, not to mention if the pun was intended.

"Mom what did you cook?" When he turn around, Honoka is shock to find her older brother standing at the counter distributing the eggs to four dishes instead of their mother.

"I thought you're mom, with your long hair and all." She chuckled. "Since when did you learn to cook big brother?" She pulled the chair to sit down. Placing her elbow on the table, her head on her palm and watch Furuichi wash the utensils with a smile.

"I'm glad it isn't a dream." She look down onto the table, her smile disappearing.

Furuichi feel guilt tugging at his heart string, he has been feeling a lot of that lately. It's true that he has duties to perform in his adopted family but that was when he didn't know he had a little sister and she believe that he will return without losing hope until now. He's conflicted, but he know what he need to do now.

He walked over to the table while drying his hands, placing the towel on the table, he use the other hand to put it on her head. "Well, it's no dream." She look up and Furuichi smile at her. "Now start eating before it gets cold." Honoka break out a grin.

Furuichi stand in front of oga's house for quite some time now, and if what Honoka said was true then it should be around this time Oga leave the house. Speak of the devil, just as Furuichi finish the thought Oga step out. He just stop in surprise that Furuichi is waiting for him but he quickly return from his shock and ignore him, walking pass Furuichi to go to school.

Furuichi was surprised, because Honoka said that Oga never failed to go to his house and wait for a while before going to school. And today, marks the first day he break that schedule.

Furuichi silently follows Oga, somehow feeling out of place and familiar at the same time. He get the feeling he used to do something like this for the two of them to have such a bond that even after he has lost memory he can still remember Oga. When Oga suddenly speeds up, quite fast for an average human standard, however for a demon-trained human this is nothing. He can tell Oga was not using his full strength to run.

In the end, he followed Oga to Kata Middle High. Of course seeing that he's not a student there, he stop just at the gate to respect the rules. Looking at Oga's disappearing back.

"Something like this isn't going to stop me you know." He thought, a sense of déjà vu. Remembering the chat last night he had with his parents about finding school, he chuckled and confidently stroll towards the office to get the application forms.

* * *

><p>Oga was trying hard to ignore the silverette but the scene where Furuichi was following him was not something he could ignore easily. It brought back memories, and Oga was just seconds from punching Furuichi. But it may end up like that time so Oga sped up his pace instead.<p>

He spend the day day-dreaming as always but another thought appear occasionally thinking on how to keep Furuichi away. Oga inwardly cringe remembering Furuichi's scars, something he was not sure if he was fortunate to know. When he wanted to get rid of the clothes for getting in the way for checking injuries yesterday he saw the huge scar that ran across his back and some kind of brand that looked to be burnt onto his skin along with some smaller injuries that seem to be recent be not enough to scar. He was border lining puking and finding whoever had done and beat the life out of them. Luckily he was able to hide it before Honoka enter the room.

He clenched his fist even tighter, frustrated and determined to keep Furuichi away from him but can never find the resolve to it. He went back to staring at the sky, another first time of his, his body does not reflect what he was thinking.

Now instead of him waiting in front of Furuichi's house, it was Furuichi's turn to wait outside his house. Oga was just glad that at least Furuichi made sure to avoid letting his family see him, his sis will never let him off if she found out what he was doing.

Everyday Oga was feeling his resolve crumbling, because the situation is too similar to what happen before to his liking. What's annoying is that Furuichi cannot seem to take the hint! He had even punch him once and he still appear every day. Until Oga decides to skip school.

He was lying on his back on the grass near the river (I'm sure you know which river I'm talking about right?) watching the cloud floats by, wondering how long can he keep this up. His resolve is already on its last straw.

"How desperate are you to avoid me anyway." The voice came from above him. Oga sit up alarmed and turn his head to meet a Furuichi, who just by appearing has taken the last straw. His hair was cut to the same length as the Furuichi in Oga's memory, he fail to notice Furuichi was wearing a kata middle high uniform. It was easy ignoring Furuichi with long hair but this is agony.

"What kind of friend are you to abandon me like this?" Furuichi jokingly said all the while smiling. "Here," Furuichi holds out his hand "there's still time before the break ends. What do you want to do?"

_Just this once, please…_

Oga accepted the outstretched hand.

_Let me be selfish._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh I hope I'm not making Oga into a weakling. It's just that I want to show that he is affected by Furuichi's return as much as possible since he may good in physical defence, he is weak to emotional attacks. He just feels really guilty about Furuichi thinking he had caused Furuichi his fate but he really wants a true friend. Somehow this sounds really cheesy… I died from embarrassment. Feel free to ignore me while I go to the corner, the replies are below. I'd probably be thanking a lot of people.<strong>

**To the first reviewer (whoever you are):**

Firstly, thanks. I'm happy you like it, your review made my day as well. :D I actually never prepare myself for reviews since this was written out of boredom. You must really like En huh? If I ever write until that part where En appear in the manga, you will probably be really happy. As you requested, here's another chapter. :) I purposely named him Halo with the same idea in mind. XD However I have to admit that at the same time it's really stressing me out, trying to update faster. I'm the kind that have the quality drop when stressed out but I can get it done fast. Again, let me thank you for reviewing how much you like this. You don't know how much a review like that means to a writer. Wish you a nice day.

**To lavagirl:**

Here it is. Hope you like it. :)

**To suntan140:**

A little bit of both since I read and watch at the same time. If you think it's needed, I don't mind stating which one I'm following for each chapter when the main story come. Thanks for the review. :)

**To chacra:**

I'm glad you like it. ^^ I was really proud of my first chapter. Thanks for reviewing. :)

**To guest:**

Here it is! Thanks for reviewing.

AN: The next chapter may take a while. My finals are coming and I need to re-read the manga and re-watch the anime to make sure I didn't miss anything. Even worse is the next part Miki is coming and I don't remember much about him... Sorry to Miki fans out there.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry, and thanks for your patience. I just remember that I have 2 major exams instead of one, so please do understand if I do not update. Please point out any glaring mistakes. It helps me improves.**

**Review replies are all at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>Furuichi was grinning internally when the two of them are walking back to their school. Now that he has finally get Oga to open up, the next step would be helping him, which something he has no clue as to how. This is beginning to look like those drama that Hilda love so much, he thought. Biting into the croquette that Oga had suggested (read: force) him to buy while the two of them walk back to the school.<p>

"So what do you want to do after school?"

Oga completely ignore him, continue to eat the croquettes as if he didn't heard him.

"Oi, don't ignore me." This level of familiarity is very comforting.

Still no reply. Oga toss the last piece into his mouth before eyeing the one Furuichi has in his hand. Furuichi tuck his croquette closer to him. "If you don't have any idea, then you can help me move my things in. And stop eyeing my croquette!" Furuichi holds out the other hand getting ready to slap Oga's hand away if he come close.

"Your things?" He questioned, hands in position to snatch the food.

"My things. I have a life you know, now I just need to move them in. I could use another helping hand." The hand that was held out raised higher preparing to strike.

"It's probably filled with weird stuffs." In Oga's opinion anything normal is weird. His hand went to grab the food.

"I'll have you know it's completely normal." Furuichi can never get used to the weird design Hell came up with. So he usually shops for items in the human world, the good delivery service provided encourage Furuichi's refusal to fully adapt to the Demon World. Who'd want to eat weird delicacies of the Demon World when he has access to the cookbooks and ingredients of the human world and when the equipment made by humans are more practical? Furuichi's highly trained eye stop Oga's hand just in time before he could grab the croquette.

"It's probably full of game isn't it?" He stated, remembering that Furuichi really like video games and the reason given when he went missing. (He got lost because of a buying video game so Oga made guesses) Oga rub his hand where Furuichi has hit, looking a little surprise that Furuichi block his attack. Then he grin, accepting a challenge.

"Of course." Not denying it one bit, most of it is his but it also includes the games that he used to bribe his father, the demon one, and encourage En to actually do his homework. So you can imagine the load Furuichi has. 'Note-to-self, find some ways to get Dew to continue bribing the two of them to do their work.'

"So what are you going to do with all your old stuffs?"

"I guess throw them all out. I'll decide what to keep after going through all of them, it's not much. Hey!" Oga successfully snatch the piece of croquette out of his hands. Without knowing Furuichi purposefully letting him succeed.

"I want the cake afterwards." He finished, stuffing the food into his mouth while eying Furuichi's exasperated expression.

"Don't help yourself to other people's food!" Furuichi assumes Oga meant the one at his house in the refrigerator. Even though Oga was the one who bought it. He was touched by the simple gesture from Oga but if he said it out, Oga would probably deny it as if his life depended on it and maybe punch him if he is persistent.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Furuichi-kun where have you been during break?"<p>

"Yo, Furuichi. Thinking of joining any clubs yet?"

"Furuichi-kun, where have you been before coming to Kata High?"

Furuichi smiled politely at all the students, now his classmates, answering all their question with appropriate answers. Most of them were lies. But he isn't too worried since he didn't come here to make friends with them.

"Are you friends with Oga?" That voice caught Furuichi's full attention. That voice with potential if trained properly, a hint of jealousy in it. He turn to face that person.

A male teenager with black hair and dark eyes. He has two scars on his left chin, and has a beauty mark under each eye. The scars somehow surprise him, this person didn't seem like those who would look for fights and those two are obviously obtained from one.

When the question was asked many turn their heads to him, making him the centre of attention. Furuichi also noticed Oga suddenly paid more attention than he was before. He couldn't help but give a small snigger, easily mistaken for a smile.

"Of course, why would I be anything else?" He reply with absolute confidence. He may be here to befriend Oga to get rid of whatever regret he has but that doesn't mean this friendship isn't real. He won't lie about something serious like that, he has principles to follow. Even though Oga is facing the window, Furuichi can tell there is a soft satisfied/happy grin on his face after he said it from the movement of muscles on Oga's face.

The face in front of him is noticeably disappointed at something though, but then his face change back to the polite smile. "I see, it's unusual to see Oga with someone that's all. Especially when you've just transfer here. My name is Hisaya Miki, nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." He returned the gesture.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!"<p>

Oga ignore the nagging question about how Furuichi follow the Japanese tradition with ease even after living overseas for so long. Honoka who has her body leaning on the couch, was staring at her brother and best friend walk by with a smile. Everything look and feel so normal like the silverette was never gone. Not that she is complaining. She turn her body back toward the television grab a cushion and hug it.

"The service is still as good as anywhere." Furuichi states, grinning when he see the huge pile of boxes after opening the door to his room. Oga walked in and immediately open one of the boxes as if he owned the place. When he open the box what greeted him was… A pile of paper…?

"It is weird stuffs." He said, his hands on the flap when he open them. He took out one of the papers. "What kind of person keeps paper with weird writings? And a few stack of them too." The other hand reaching in to see if there is anything else in the sea of papers.

Those are paperwork. As in Demon world paperwork, half-done and incomplete ones. Furuichi swore he saw some that were supposed to be on his father's table, for the Demon King to fill. Next thing he did, he really did swore. For two reasons, and promise to go after someone if he ever gets back.

"Shit."

"Hm? You say something?" Oga who just found out that the box seem to be deeper than it looks, is reaching both of his hands into the box to see just how deep he can go, turns his head towards Furuichi but kept his eyes at the box.

"No, I didn't." Furuichi could only stare deadpanned at the scene when his eyes moved to the symbol of Hell on the 'plain cardboard' box. He guess he better stop him before Oga gets lost in the box.

"Can you stop digging my stuff, those are 'homework' from my other school." Hoping the word 'homework' can get Oga away from the 'ordinary' box. As usual, his plans don't fail him, Oga moved away from the box to another one that was filled with games. Furuichi immediately move that under the study desk to keep it away from prying eyes.

"You know, I've heard something about you when the other students are talking." Furuichi puts down his bag and plop down on the bed, never missing a beat when he sees Oga tense up unconsciously.

"Really, Ogre? Couldn't you have come up with a more original name? Something like… Mad Dog Oga! What do you think?" Its obvious Furuichi was amused by the name, what he did not expect was Oga to agree with it.

"I'm not the one who comes up with the name. Though Mad Dog Oga does have a nice ring to it." Oga grinned evilly, in Furuichi's opinion. "So? Start unpacking baka-ichi I want that cake." Oga roll up his sleeves and flex his arms.

Furuichi was glad Oga at least feels safe to insult him without being worried about pushing him away. Because friends shouldn't be afraid to say whatever is on their mind. Furuichi can tell Oga still want him to be his friend after so long, thinking back at school Oga looks like he is ready to punch anyone who came too close is really amusing. But Furuichi wonder what kind of childhood trauma he had for him to rely so much on him. Miki seem to be friends with Oga so Furuichi don't see why he cared more about him when he went missing for years and if he's correct, Furuichi had only been friends with him for months. A child's memory shouldn't even be that clear at that point. Looks like he has his work cut out for him.

* * *

><p>Furuichi is really enjoying the company of Oga and Miki. It's nice to have normal friends, not sure if Oga is considered normal in the human world or not since in Hell fighting happens every day. No more people bowing in respect when he walk pass or some random demons jumping out wanting to challenge him, that role seem to have pass on to Oga here, just a normal walk back home. He would consider Dew normal is he would stop wandering around wherever he could go. The last time he found his only half-demon friend hanging over a cliff where the dragon is asleep, if they anger the dragon Furuichi can't imagine where they'd get more milk for Bel. In the end, not only Dew managed to tire out the dragon after he woke him, he even manage to get a bottle of milk as souvenir for Bel. He still impressed by the ridiculous method Dew had used to this day.<p>

Furuichi chuckled when he recall the memory. Catching the attention of Miki and Oga who obviously don't share his joke. He waved them off and continue to enjoy the food called Yakisoba bread Oga has introduce him this morning when he crash into the teacher (more like kicking the teacher in the face as platform when he jump over the gate) rushing to school while biting on one.

"Mad Dog Oga! Today you are going down!" A gang of people charged at Oga.

"You change your name fast! Just how many fights have you been in the last 24 hours?!" He yelled in disbelief, jaw dropping. Furuichi can't believe how fast Oga's nickname changed from 'Ogre' to 'Mad Dog Oga in just less than a day. From what he learn humans don't fight on a daily basis, is Oga secretly a demon?!

The same cannot be said about Miki though. Instead of being scared as Furuichi expected, he have a admire shine in his eyes and tried to join in the fight which he failed terribly. Miki has potential all right, but he seriously cannot hold his own fight right now. He understand Oga's passive aggressive personality but Miki… Furuichi is changing his opinion of the human world, as he stare at the scene straight-faced. Not forgetting to flick stones at a high speed, invisible to the naked eye, to the delinquent who can potentially do major damage to Miki. Furuichi didn't think Oga need help at all when he see him making the delinquents bow down to him while laughing. He is seriously trying to convince himself that Oga is a human, it seems the record for most ridiculous thing he has seen just got broken by Oga.

"Does this happens every day?" Furuichi asks, the disbelief face still in place.

"Pretty much, heh. I'm still not much help." Miki replied wiping his face with his forearm, standing up from his kneeling position.

"Why are you so obsessed with getting strong anyway Miki? I think you're fine just the way you are." Furuichi help him up, leaving Oga to his…, dominating. (For the lack of better word)

"I really look up to him." He led Miki who was leaning on him to the side. "Since you're his friend, I guess I could tell you." Furuichi raised his eyebrow in interest.

"I think his attitude is brilliant. That he can take down seniors who came after him because of his looks." Furuichi is not going to refute that part. "I want to become a better fighter." Miki said, full with determination. Then he sighed.

"Although sticking with him didn't make me a better fighter." Miki rest his elbows on his knees and intersect his fingers together, resting his chin on it. "No matter what kind of fight I was dragged into, Oga took care of everything by himself. However, I still look up to him." Miki raise his head to look at Furuichi, with confidence renewed "One day I'll become a good fighter, and I'll be able to stand next to him." Something within Furuichi shook, a pang of emotion clench around his heart. Suddenly it feels hard to breathe and his head hurts, Furuichi rest his hand on the wall trying to catch his breath before Miki could realise his state.

"H-Hey, are you okay?"

_Too late._

Furuichi is grasping for air, not used to anyone other than his demon family to see him in this state, he panicked. Miki who was feeling better after the short rest, stood to hold the silverette who look like he is about to faint any time. His whole body is shaking.

"Oi, what wrong Furuichi?" Oga demanded, his grin disappeared when he turn around to see his friend in this state. He have half a mind to catch those punks again to punch the shit that did this to Furuichi,, but Oga recall Furuichi just stood at the side for the whole duration of the fight just like he said years ago.

"I-I'm _*pant*_ …f-fine _*pant*_" Furuichi clutch his chest trying to force his heartbeat to slow down. 'They're your friends Furuichi, hold yourself together! Nothing is going to happen.'

"Bull shit! You don't look fine at all."

"Did you have some kind of illness we should be aware of?"

"Illness?" Oga question Miki, he don't remember Furuichi having any. He's awkwardly patting the silverette's back.

"You know, those kind that prevents a person from doing certain physical activities. You normally couldn't tell if they have it and you'll never know until it suddenly starts up." Miki finish with a serious tone, looking at Furuichi whose breath is only starting to slow, on the verge of collapsing. Oga have a similar expression.

"N-No really I'm fine." Furuichi tried to explain but got cut off.

"Next time get out of the way." Oga ordered.

Really, Furuichi is appreciated that Oga is concern but he do not have that sort of problem. It's just something Miki had said that set him off, Furuichi store the whole conversation in his head for analysis when he gets home. But first, his health is questioned and he has to defend it.

He failed. The next day, everyone though he was weak. Miki for some reason is convinced that he had some kind of attack back then, and started to tell the teacher which result in extra precaution during physical education and then the whole school knows about his so called illness by the end of the day. Well, on the bright side people won't target him since he's 'weak', they have no reason to challenge him like in Hell. But since he was Oga's 'right-hand man' and 'weak', kidnapping is really becoming a routine. Of course Oga, sometimes with Miki, never fail to rescue him. Good thing too, at first Furuichi still have those 'attacks'. Bad memories surface when he's tied up…

After the 15th time in the two months, Furuichi seem to have finally overcome his problem of being tied up temporary. He still cannot handle long period of restriction, but Oga is always this fast in finding him. Furuichi is starting to feel attachments to this place, not forgetting to send a letter to his family as well. He enjoy exchanging letters with his mother and Hilda about Bel, arguing about games with En even if it's not effective. He is still having trouble making his father doing his work though, papers are still being send to him every week to be completed, including the ones that are not supposed to be his. Dew isn't helping either. In fact, he seem to have become his father's playmate whenever he has the time according to the 'distress' message the council has sent.

* * *

><p>Over the course of time, Furuichi also got to know how Miki ended up being Oga's friend. "I felt like Oga finally accepted me." The statement cause some discomfort but only enough for Furuichi to have a headache. No matter how much Furuichi ponders, he is still not sure what set him off that day. After so many month, the three of them were very close even though Miki lived quite a distance away from the two of them. If it were normal person, they'd think that they will be together forever, however Furuichi isn't all normal. The demon side of him was cheering arrogantly that he was right when Miki said he was moving and saw Oga punching Miki in the school courtyard. He can tell Oga put just enough force to really hurt. In other words, Oga didn't mean it, even if his words are stabbing.<p>

"Stop trying to act like we're friends. I don't know who the hell you are!" Furuichi was sure the words just now hurt more than the wounds that Oga is inflicting on Miki right now. "Get the hell out of my sight! You're so weak it's sickens me!" Years of witnessing violence, the scene in front of him may be cruel to any human but to a half-demon this is nothing to be concern about. Furuichi switch his attention to the delinquent that started all this.

Kiriya Reiji, a well-known thug from Mano Middle High, likes to use his sharp nails to scratch his opponents, possibly used to scar them. Furuichi concludes that the three scar lines was inflicted by Oga for him to come to Kata for revenge. 'Using his weapon against him huh? No wonder he wants revenge, that person has a high level of pride. If I recall, he is moving away from here soon.'

The fight was over just as Furuichi finish contemplating, a sea of bodies is lying on the courtyard. Among them Miki also laid there. After Oga left, Furuichi move forward to help Miki to the Nurse's Office and silently bandage his wounds up. The wounds are facts that Oga went easy on him, Furuichi's eyes and instinct don't lie to him, and he also knows Miki is conscious throughout the fight. He don't say a thing as he sat by Miki's bed until it was time to meet Oga after school, leaving Miki to his thoughts.

"I'm going to miss doing homework with you. Heh, sorry emotional goodbye is not my forte." Furuichi said to Miki while they stood in front of the house. The truck all loaded with Miki's personal things.

"Don't worry neither is it mine. I am glad we were friend Furuichi." Miki held out his hand. Furuichi shook it.

"Same here."

Furuichi watch as Miki boarded the truck's passenger seat, his hands tucked into his thick winter coat.

"Miki, I hope you don't hate Oga for what happened."

From any one's point of view, it would look like Miki was ignoring or didn't hear him. Furuichi know he has Miki's full attention.

"You don't need me to tell you what kind of person Oga is, right?" Furuichi gave a gentle smile, "After all, you've been his friend for longer than I have."

Miki don't like how Furuichi is smiling behind him, that all-knowing smile that he always seem to have. He feels that the silverette know more than he is letting on, he is the smartest among the three of them. He admit that he may be jealous of Furuichi for being so close to Oga before, but now he hopes Furuichi knows what he is doing for still being friend with Oga. The truck leaves without Miki giving any reply to Furuichi.

Furuichi turn to leave when the truck was out of site, choosing to keep silent about the person waiting behind the pole one corner back.

Oga is really a friend a person could turn their back against. Furuichi silently pray for the day they would make up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made it so that Miki got that scar before he know he was moving away and meet Furuichi, because the story wouldn't flow if I really follow the manga. And if you're interested you can read Miki's past in Vol7-chapter 57 and Vol8-chapter 66.<strong>

**To suntan140:**

There you have it. :3 Furuichi is not going to do anything, he just lets Oga and the others assume he is weak since there is no difference to him if they think he is weak or not. But Furuichi will fight to protect if he had to. Thanks for reviewing. :D

**To chacra:**

I'm glad you like it. :D Yes, of course En, Bel and Hilda will come. As for Dew, he will appear sometime but it all depends. I can't wait for Oga's reaction as well.

**To lovewrath:**

I know I replied you directly but I'll repeat again just in case anyone has the same question. This is not a slash fic, because I'm not good at it. It may look like it because I really want to show how close they are since in the manga they can even read each other's mind just from looking at each other.

And the reason why he cared more about Oga is because to Furuichi, his family are En, Bel and the others back in Hell. You can't really miss your family when your mind don't recognize them as family. Thanks for pointing out my mistakes.

**To MessingWithFire:**

I was afraid I fail at that part. Thank you for following.

**To hawa-chan:**

I didn't even thought about it, now you've given me the image of them being related. XD Himekawa looks more mature while Furuichi has a younger appearance though. Thanks for reviewing and making me laugh. :D

**To first reviewer:**

I don't know if my work is considered good but I'm really happy you like it. :D I seem to have unconsciously make the chapter deep. I can't wait until then as well, maybe I'll make her have a crush or maybe I won't but one thing is for sure that Furuichi is well respected in the Demon world. I'll try to update when at least one of my major exam is over. Thanks for reviewing, you can really cheer an author up. :)

**To Lovetta Dream:**

Thank you! XD It's short and sweet.

**AN: Um, a question: Are you guys okay with the OC (Dew/Aldred) appearing more often? Because I know some readers so not like them and I'm trying to control myself not to make any of them a mary sue. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: My vocabulary isn't big, forgive me for repeating the words sometimes. Not happy with this chapter. Well, my exams are not over. But I've only 1 and half part to go. There a study break in between for me so I thought why not post a chapter too, it's thank you for having patience with a sluggish person like me. Any mistakes pointed out is greatly appreciated.**

**Song that inspire me throughout the chapter (you can try to find out which song I was listening while writing which part of the chapter):**

**'Hello How are you?'' By Ritsuka (This song reminds me of Furuichi – try male version of this song)**

**'Mamoritai ~White Wishes~' By BoA (Tales of graces opening)**

**'Believe in you' By Do As Infinity (Tales of Asteria opening)**

**Replies are below. I may still edit this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, you miss 3 quarter of the exams because 500 delinquents surround you on your way to school and you generously took your time to 'rehabilitate' them…"<p>

Oga made a noise in confirmation since he cannot reply with his mouth full.

"Somehow the fact that it is believable to me is more surprising. But rehabilitating them… forgive me if I dead refuse to believe such an obvious lie." He answer with a straight face.

"Damn you Furuichi. I did so, they say they won't do it again. And they even bow down to apologize." Oga countered.

"Right… And you did not beat them to a pulp and command them to bow down." Furuichi reply in monotone, taking a bite from his lunchbox. "You have to control the amount of fights you have during an exam."

"What do you want me to do? Postpone it?"

"Yes." Everyone would think that directly correcting Oga would be a suicide action, except for his family, the only person who can get away with it was Furuichi. For the students in Kata, everyone soon learn that Furuichi is someone who is very close to Oga. They are always hanging out with each other whenever they can, mess with Furuichi and Oga comes after you without mercy. Some theory is that Furuichi is controling the Mad Dog Oga, which Furuichi finds amusing, but his 'fan club' defended him. Apparently, other than the fact that he was best friend with Oga, he is what people considered the perfect student.

He was the top student within a month after he had enrolled in Kata Middle High (Furuichi is a quick learner), he is also good with sports despite the teacher's fussing about harming his health (This is nothing compare to the fights he has to participate in) and lastly, his charming personality completed the image and his looks as well. He's helpful, respected everyone without discrimination and is forgiving to those who are mean to him (after Oga tried to go after them for hurting him). If you ask, there isn't a person who hate him. Having a fan club isn't all that surprising for the whole school, even if they do not like Oga spending time around their 'Prince' they can't do anything about it.

"That way, you can deal with them all at one go. It'll be more convenient for me too." Furuichi had thought about stopping Oga from fighting but seeing as stopping him from fighting is like asking his demon father to do his work, he doubt it's something that could possibly be done. All he can do is either try to prevent them or decrease the frequency of the fights.

"Nah, too much work." Oga finish his last bite, cover the lunchbox and throw it back to Furuichi.

"It will be even less work if you don't fight at all."

"They were asking for it."

Furuichi sighed. Can't say he didn't tried.

* * *

><p>"Hey big brother, you've got some more University invitation." Honoka waves the letters in her hands as she leans out from the living room door. The silverette just came back from school.<p>

"Ignore them." Furuichi reply when he walk past Honoka into the living and to kitchen. He proceeds to help his mother who was making lunch after throwing his bag on the couch.

"Aren't you even going to look at them?" Serin Furuichi question her only son.

"I don't want to tire myself out before I have to. Our youth is only this short, right Honoka?"

"Yup!" Honoka readily agrees to the statement. "Big brother is so capable." She said with a huge grin, feeling so proud of her brother.

"Your brother can be excused because he gets excellent grades, but you better not slack off young lady." Furuichi chuckle lightly in between the conversation.

"M'kay!"

_Ding dong!_

"I'll get it. Honoka go eat your lunch first." Furuichi leaves the kitchen after placing the food to get the door.

"Hi~!"

_**BANG!**_

Furuichi close the door so hard that small cracks appear on the wall, he continues to stare at the door straight-faced internally convincing himself that his eyes is playing him and the person behind the door is not who he think it is. Until the door opens again. Using both his hands, he push the door close with all his might to prevent the person from entering. However the person, who is pushing on the door as well, is on the same par in terms of strength so a small gap is still visible.

"Hey! Is this how you treat your childhood friend after 4 years?" The scene would have been funny to anyone who walk in on them right now.

"Get in through the window. It's the one facing the gate." He answered, all the while pushing on the door. The next thing, the guest disappear. If it weren't for his perfect balance, Furuichi would have fall from the sudden lack of resistance force.

"Did they want something?"

"Nope, wrong address." Furuichi zoomed past the living room before his mother or sister could ask more and into his room, closing the door with much force.

"What are you doing here?" It was a statement more than it was a question, Furuichi glare at the guest.

"Tone down the glare Halo, no one knows I'm here. Heck, the others don't even care where I went. I'm the infamous wanderer remember?"

"It's still impolite to come unannounced, Aldred."

"My name is Dew, Halo." His tone turn cold.

"Then use my proper name here, you know how much I dislike the title that comes with the package. Besides, what if my sister hears you." He answered, unfazed by the change in demeanour. He did push his button after all.

"Fine, fine." Dew waved it off. "I'm just here to check on you, I AM your valet after all. So how is the paperwork?"

"Okay I guess, but if only father can carry his own load. I would have more time to study. Everything here is calm, unlike the demon world." Failing to mention how it was similar to Hell whenever Oga starts fighting.

"Are you planning on staying?"

"My initial plan still stands." Furuichi cross his arms and leans on the wall.

"Did you receive letters?" The half-demon sits on the window sill, swinging his legs alternatively back and forth.

"One from Hilda about Bel's progress, and father." He sighed as he reluctantly adds the last part. "One from En about wanting a new game and another one of those 'SOS' message from the council. Really, do you have to help him mess with the council?"

"It's more fun, and the fact that they can't get mad at the King is just bonus." He grinned, recalling the council's recent endeavours to try and stop them. The council were this close to running to the human world to call Furuichi back, just to get some peace. Of course, Dew also made sure that they do not interfere with Furuichi. "Did you receive one from the Queen too?"

"Yes. Why?" Furuichi's stare turn hard. It's almost a year since he last saw the Demon world and he can only know so much from the letters.

"No reason…" Dew avoided his gaze by tilting his head back to lean out the window, pretending to find interest at the sky even though he knew Furuichi can tell he was purposefully avoiding the subject. But Furuichi also knew Dew is one of those stubborn demons so pressing him won't change a thing. Plus, if it's really important Dew would never keep it from him so he didn't brood too much on the subject.

"You staying long?"

"Depends, why?"

"Train with me. To be honest, the peace is nice and all but I fear that I'll forget what I have learn back home." Furuichi rely much on his senses to gather information so the thought of it deteriorating is unsettling.

Dew hop down the sill and bow low toward the silverette with one arm at his waist, his grin at its widest. "As you wish, my prince." Furuichi answer that with a friendly punch on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that you have not been secretly practicing? Because your moves are even harder to tell. Before you left, I could still roughly tell when you are going to strike." Dew stated as both half-demon walklimped back to the housing area. Furuichi only shrugged.

"I don't exactly have any reason to show my skill visibly so I just settled with discretion. It's not like you haven't improve as well, your hits are getting faster." And to prove his point, he roll up his sleeve to show off the number of colourful bruises with purple sploshed splashed around the area, even though there's a fair amount not as serious on his face as well.

"You wouldn't happen to have any medicine from Hell do you?" Asking reluctantly, cannot believing that he forgot to ask if there was any of the medicine, even if his healing rate is twice the speed of a regular human thanks to him demon half, letting Oga these bruises is definitely a no. Furuichi learn the hard way that the medicine in the human world is not as effective as the Demon world's. The only bad thing is that the medicine in Hell, sometimes, may have unpleasant side effects whereas the human one don't have. Furuichi could have made it himself but where in this world is he going to find the ingredient to make it?

"Actually… no…" Realising what his friend/employer meant. "I left it back at home." The silverette facepalm and let out a groan to show his troubled mind.

"Hey Honoka."

The girl mentioned raise her head from her homework and turn to look at who has disturb her to find Furuichi whispering by the door at her. The first thing she was going to do was to complain when she noticed the bruised on her brother face but was silenced as soon as Furuichi hold up his index finger to his lips indicating that he doesn't want anyone to know about it.

"Please don't tell anyone okay Honoka?" Furuichi enter the room.

Except for Oga, the person he would confide in first was his sister since she would understand his position. She never question where or what he did even though sometimes Furuichi disappear for a period of time and return looking completely worn out. She tried to help and show her concern by doing whatever he ask and help to lie to their parent when Furuichi requests. He truly appreciate what his younger sister did but he don't think that telling her he's half-demon is going to help.

"What happened? You never came back this bruised before." Honoka is border line marching down to tell their parents about it and nagging at her older brother until he learns to look out for himself. She notice that for a genius that her brother is, he is surprisingly ignorant to his own well-being.

"Practicing. For self-defence." He continue his explanation/excuse when his sister show confusion. "You know how Oga is usually fighting right? Well, I don't really want to drag him down by being weak."

"So that's what all is about? What about your health?" she half yelled in disbelief.

Somewhere on the roof, a person is holding his hand to his mouth to keep himself from laughing. "I know my limit Honoka, don't worry." Furuichi place his hand on her head, something which he always do when he was trying to comfort, convince or praise her. Honoka pouts saying that it's not fair for him to use his charm on her but still left to get the medicine for bruises.

"Haha, really? Just how weak do they think you are?" Dew said in between laughs as he hang upside down from the roof, only his head visible from the window. The thought of one of the strongest demon in Hell to be considered weak because of a misunderstanding is just too hilarious.

"Shut up, Dew. Go back to where you came from." He hates it when Dew tease him.

"Alright, alright. But really, are everything you do build on misunderstanding?"

Furuichi did not grace him with his answer, choosing to ignore him even though Dew almost hit a nerve. Dew leave with a bye, and a promise to visit occasionally, jumping from light poles to light poles into the distance. He stayed quiet throughout the whole process when Honoka is trying to quell the more serious bruises on his body. She too also stayed silence to respect her brother's decision but couldn't control as her eyes water at the injuries on the pale skin. Her brother is still far away from her, from this family.

* * *

><p>The hallways are bustling with students. Every one of them excitedly chatting away with their friends and classmates about their scores, comparing them and asking where they want to go. Oga does not even look at his score, he knows that the only place he would be able to go is Ishiyama. Not that it would make any different if he had gotten a good score. Elbow on the table, resting his chin on his palm, he continue to stare outside day-dreaming.<p>

"Furuichi-kun, where are enrolling?"

"Yeah Furuichi, knowing you. You could enter any school and they'd gladly accept you. Heck they may even fight to get you into their school." Girls crowd to ask the top scorer his decision while the boys flung themselves on top of Furuichi congratulating him in their own way. Their ever friendly 'Prince' smiled back thanking them, not at all looking awkward in the center of attention.

Oga stayed silent, ignoring the weight on his chest. This is may be the last time he can hang out with Furuichi, by next year Furuichi would be in a prestigious school with new friends that match his status. That's good, he thought. Furuichi was actually quite popular before as well, but he throw away the others just to be with him and for that Oga is grateful. If Furuichi wants to leave he's not going to anything. Even if he wanted Furuichi to stick to him, he'd have to hold it in just like always. He has rob him of his childhood, he cannot steal his future as well.

'I'm going to be alone again…'

"…yama."

A sudden uproar not only shocking Oga out of his trance but almost out of his chair as well. He turn his head to see a sea of faces with the expression of horror and disbelief, only Furuichi with his smile on. All of them are silent of a moment before shouting all sorts of question. What is the deal? Oga thought, putting his finger in his ear trying to block out most the noise.

"But why Ishiyama High? You can go into any school you want!" Most of the question are similar in nature, why did the top scorer who could have skipped a few grades with scholarship choose to enter the worst school in the vicinity. That's something even Oga couldn't figure out, he knew Furuichi was weird but this is out of Oga's comprehension.

"Well you could say it was a sort of test." No one understand what the silverette was trying to say. "I mean if I start at the worst school and I can still enter University then wouldn't that be an accomplishment?" He finish with a grin as if there was nothing wrong with his logic. He move to his seat in front of Oga sitting backward on the chair, resting his arms on the spine. Facing the disbelief face of Oga's.

"Looks like you're stuck with me for another 3 years Oga." He still have that cheeky smile on his face when he said that.

Oga turn his head back toward the window ignoring his friend, causing some girls to cry out in agitation. Not that he care, but the weight seem to have disappear. He can feel the side of his lips twitch upwards but force it down when he know Furuichi is still facing in his direction. Oga don't really remember when he has felt something like joy for something so simple. It doesn't feel so bad, he thought. Oga was in a good mood the whole day, not making any one bow and beg for mercy to him after he beat them up.

* * *

><p>That went well, Furuichi thought as he walk on the street. It's Saturday and for once he is out alone. While strolling the ever famous Akihabara, his thoughts go back to when he arguedbargained with the teacher and principle in the office when he submitted the application form for Ishiyama High. Their face of utter defeat is so amusing under Furuichi's perfect debating skills, demons don't call him the strategist for no reason. His parents were easily persuaded, given another reason. Back in the moment, Furuichi is going through stores after stores to buy any games that have just been release, not forgetting to buy some for En.

A hiss catch his attention, following the sound Furuichi come to a dark alley. There are a few delinquent crowding around something, upon closing inspection he see that it was a cat. Too big to be a newborn but too small to be in its full-grown state for its breed, so he assume it is a 'teenage' cat. It has its tattered body in alert and let out a feral hiss. The head of the gang was not happy.

The man didn't know what hit him when his attack was block by an arm. Furuichi had the cat cuddled in his chest, his arm not loosening even when the cat scratch and tried to bite him, the other arm hold up above him.

"The hell you're doing kid!"

"Didn't you know abusing animal is low?" Furuchi snarled. "You scum." The cap and the glasses may cause him to look like an Otaku but the sheer aura of anger, the dark look and tone made him look intimidating regardless. The fight ended before it even began. The group fell one by one onto the ground, their mind only concern about how did the male attack them without even lifting a hand while Furuichi just focused on checking the cat for major injuries. Even the cat seem surprised.

"You over there!" This time the voice obviously belongs to a woman.

Looking down the alley, Furuichi sees a person with reddish-brown hair pointing her finger at him, she is wearing a regular school uniform with a long school skirt that comes up to her ankles under her white coat. 'Gotta run.' He thought, it'll be bad if it's these guys's friend. Speeding out of the alley before she can catch up. "Oi, hold it!" He ignore the calls of the person.

Furuichi didn't realise he even carried the cat back home until the cat calls out when he entered the living room. The cat refuse to leave even when Tadashi, the father, tried shoo him (the cat was male, they found out after washing him) out. When Honoka begged Furuichi to persude their parents he can only do so as repayment. Honoka now learns that if she ever want something, asking her brother first is more effective since he's so good at debating. The cat became the sixth member of the Furuichi household. (fifth being Oga)

Back at Akihabara, the woman tsk in annoyance that the guy got away. What really caught her attention was his skill, his attack were so fast that not even she can see it. He is definitely not an easy Otaku. (read: another misunderstanding for Furuichi…) She remind herself to keep a look out for that person even though she did not see his face clearly thanks to the cap and glasses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not much plot movement and the last part seem a little extra to me, don't you think? Want to guess who is it? I'm still thinking if I should make him act like canon Furuichi or the one I had in mind since it may not be as funny for the latter choice.<strong>

**Did I write them like a couple? I've ****receive 4 reviews about their relationship even though I did not intend to write about romance... How about this? I'll leave very small hints here and there for the OgaFuru fans but I'll keep the relationship purely platonic/bromance between the both of them.**

**And a lot of you seem to like Dew/Aldred as well. Thanks :D**

**To chacra:**

Yeah, Oga is the type that is soft on the inside. XD It(main story) getting close! Hope you like this chapter!

**To MessingWithFire:**

Here you go! Wow, Dew sure is popular. He will not appear as often as the main characters but I will not neglect him. :) Thanks for reviewing.

**To suntan140:**

Planning on Furuichi's debut as we speak. XD The cause of the attacks is because the trauma of the kidnapping back then, restricting his movements and not being in control cause flashback of the time before the slave auction. I haven't thought about it until you asked, read the author note just before the replies. Does that answer you question?

**To the Composcreator:**

Um, please read the author note. Thanks for reviewing though. :)

**To Jarjaxle:**

That's... a lot of pressure hearing that, maybe I should change it to different Furuichi instead... I'll do my best! Don't worry, Honoka is already in the list of people to protect in Furuichi's mind. She may even play a big role in the future. Thanks, I want to keep it as close as possible. I'll try to update fast, thank you for reviewing as well. :)

**To first reviewer:**

You don't have to down grade yourself like that, I may be the one who didn't write it properly. :) Where to start..?

The first attack was because people he don't completely trust yet saw him in his weakened state and Furuichi after going throught he kidnapping(the eariler one) does not like to lose control resulting in the attack. The next one that happens in the kidnappings in middle school is kind of self-explanatory. But after a while, he can handle short periods of it. (wait till you see what happens when Himekawa kidnaps Hilda and him) Hope the explanation answers your questions. He will, just not that often as the main characters. I'm glad you like their interaction :3 Good thing there is a one month break in between the two exams. Hopefully I can get another chapter up. Can't help if reality wants to stop us.

**To Sir Kuma Kid:**

WOW, the author of one of my favourite Beelzebub story actually like my story. *hyperventilates* I'm really happy you like it. I will only leave hints, sorry to disappoint. I'm a OgaFuru fan as well. :) Thank you for reviewing.

**AN: I don't when the next chapter will be up but hopefully soon. Since I have art homework, we were ask to draw a character and digitize and colour it by September. So I was thinking of drawing Furuichi for the cover of this story, what do you think? (Feel free to send in ideas if you guys have suggestion.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yay! My school exam is over (yesterday), all that's left is another half (non-school related) and I'm free! To celebrate the next month for not having to go to school, here's another chapter! \(^^)/ Any mistakes pointed out can help me improve so it is greatly appreciated.**

****Some of you gave me ideas for the art and I'm grateful but sadly until I finish drawing Furuichi, my seniors say that they want a full body and original character so I had no choice but to re-draw. I will however still pose the drawing for the cover. I may not have done a great job at it... ^^" (I think you can only see it on the computer version of fanfic . net) ****

**Review replies are below.**

* * *

><p>The dark building seems to loom over the students who are standing at the entrance, the aura infused with menace surrounding the grounds cause most of the people in town to avoid this area. The courtyard is empty with a few patches of grass by the wall. Walking through the area is like walking through a mine field, never knowing when you would get bombed. It's like a war zone.<p>

To the students in front of the school gate this is their chance.

Their debut as delinquents and the fight for the title of the strongest starts here!

Furuichi stare deadpan, do not know whether to react to the scene in front of him. All the first year of Ishiyama high are gathered at the front door, crying into their sleeves like their dream has come true. Some even yelling "I did it mom/dad!" at the sky as if it was a big accomplishment, patting each other's back. Apparently for someone to be a full-fledged delinquent they have to enter Ishiyama High. The whole drama of it was enough that Furuichi's eyebrow twitch in disbelief and irritation. Oga merely yawned into his hand, still half asleep from being dragged up a few hours too early by his sister.

A fight suddenly break out between the first years the next, immediately deciding to find out who is the strongest among themselves. Amongst the chaos, Furuichi and Oga still stand in position because Furuichi want nothing to do with it, the latter because he still wants to sleep. Until one very unlucky person, Furuichi hope he has life insurance, knocks Oga's breakfast out of his hand. And judging from the content of the paper bag, Oga is not going to be happy.

The both of them stare at the shattered croquettes on the soil for a while, then Oga's demon is let loose. (How can he tell? Well, that grin was kind of obvious.) "Furuichi, which bastard is it?" The silverette answer by pointing at the poor guy that at some point of time move from the border to the middle of the crowd. Oga let out a battle cry and weep his way through the delinquents like they were dust with an evil maniac grin on his face, the 'happy' expression also made his pupil disappear from view giving him an even scarier image.

Tuning out what was going to be screams of pain Furuichi walk away from the fight to cover the ground, knowing your environment is the key to survival. That way he can avoid fighting by escaping. Despite the run down appearance of the building, he noticed that the flower beds or any of the plants in this school were well-cared for. Some of the walls also have more layers of paint, looks like someone has been trying to fix this place. When he came to the back gate there was a… gardener? Seeing that it doesn't seem likely for a school like this to be able to hire a gardener, you can't even find any teacher here, Furuichi conclude that the person is the Principal. You can't have a school without a Principal after all.

The poor man was frozen in shock, looking like he was going to bolt anytime if Furuichi make any sudden movement. _Maybe it's because I'm a first year…_ From the lack of any injuries, he guess that the 2nd and 3rd year probably had some kind of unspoken rule about keeping the fight to themselves, not involving any bystanders.

"Do you need any help?" Furuichi gave his brightest smile. The next thing he know the Principal look like he has seen hope personified. He have that hopeful smile on his face and there are sparkles around him. 'This is the first someone had offered help isn't it?' The Principal shook his head declining help and walk away with a small skip to his steps. 'Just how bad is this place if the principal can have that expression with such a simple gesture…?'

Furuichi stare at the Principal's retreating back until he was out of site before leaving this area. Coming to the front gate, there he was standing majestically on the pile of body staring into the horizon with his smaller than average gakuran fluttering against the wind.

Furuichi sweat-drop. "Do me a favour and cut out with the dramatic pose, it's embarrassing. If you want to do the Lion King pose, do that after you find a baby." Furuichi don't know how soon would that comment come back to bite him.

"What the hell are you talking about baka-ichi? This is cool." Oga announced out loud under the groans of pain coming from the pile as he points his finger at his best friend. Jumping off the bodies Oga move next to Furuichi, walking into their new school. "I wonder if they sell anything this early in the cafeteria? Thanks to those punks I have to miss breakfast."

"You could have at least eaten them before you come to school…" The silverette let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>"So you've finally given him a name?" Oga stare at the black Bombay cat that was ignoring the fur stick he is holding out for him. "Don't you ignore me!" He shouted at the cat who, in Oga's perspective, turn away from the toy with an arrogant huff. "And what kind of name is Sebastian?!" turning to shout at his owner who happens to sit on the small couch by the wall with a clear view of what was happening.<p>

"Don't look at me, Honoka is the one who came up with the name." He held up both of his hands in surrender. "She said something about a person in a manga who loves cat and wears black all the time. Then the name was chosen out of lack of entries."

"Still…" Oga turn his head back to the cat on the study table looking down on him, he swear the cat just smirked! "Isn't this guy too annoying?! This is the first time I want to hit a cat this bad!" He shouts pointing at the cat, having a glaring contest with it.

"No clue." Furuichi flip open his phone, pressing a few buttons to open a webpage. "It says here, Bombay cats is a highly social breed that loves to be in the company of others and tend to be attached to their families and crave attention. Most Bombay cats are not independent. They seek attention from their owners and people around them often and dislike being left alone for extended periods of time. Although they like to be around people generally, Bombay Cats also tend to have a certain person whom they pay special attention to in their lives. Overall, the Bombay breed is intelligent, playful, and attention-seeking. They have a very distinctive purr and love to snuggle." The silverette finish.

"Sociable my ass! This thing is far from it." The cat who seem to understand Oga hiss back. "Oh so you want to go at it is it?" Oga challenged. A fight was issued and as long as nothing gets destroyed in his room, Furuichi has no intention of interrupting the two.

The cat then leap out of the fight half-way and land in Furuichi's lap. Oga in his stance ready to pounce ordered Furuichi to get out of the way but he refused because he don't want them ruining his couch. "That thing is laughing at me!" He points an accusing finger at Sebastian with flames coming out his body in rage but unable to do anything. The cat seem to have found out that Oga hesitates to hit Furuichi full force, but it doesn't care as long as it kept him safe from the delinquent.

_What do you know, the cat is a delinquent as well…_ Furuichi thought.

* * *

><p>When Oga left they seem to have a temporary truce. (And by 'them' Furuichi meant Oga and 'Sebastian') Furuichi sighs in exhaustion staring at Sebastian walking away with one eye close. "Don't go picking fights like Oga." Only to be brushed off with a meow.<p>

"I'm back!"

"Welcome back Honoka…" Furuichi gave a forceful grin next. "And who's this?"

"This is Dew, a friend that I met at the bookstore a few weeks back. I had so much fun talking about manga with him." Honoka smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Dew gave a Cheshire grin, holding out his hand only to get crushed by Furuichi when he return the gesture.

"Of all the ways, my sister? Really?" Furuichi is stood in front of Dew like a mother scolding their children when they have done something bad.

"Come on, it's not that bad. I mean, this way you have to give any excuse and I can still visit whenever I want without sneaking in. I feel like a burglar." Dew pouts, still sitting in seiza style.

"Why can't you act like back when we were still in the castle? I'm beginning to doubt you have split personality disorder." Furuichi slumps in defeat.

"So you want to serve you like back then is it?" Dew stood up, approach Furuichi and lean next to him in a very suggestive position that Furuichi is this close to hitting his two-faced childhood friend.

"Kya! This is the position that I want to draw, thanks Dew. And don't mind me you two." Turning his head to the door way Furuichi see Honoka's eye shine like those fangirls that he has seen at Ikebukuro (a.k.a Maiden Road) then rush in the direction to her room.

"What the heck have you done to my sister?" Furuichi ask monotone.

"Hey, I didn't do anything." He retreats and holds up his hands in surrender. "She was into those kind of things even before I met her. It's more like your sister was trying to turn me." Dew took out a few what Furuichi thought to be doujinshi like he was holding cards. "But you have to admit the stories that fan can come up with are so amazing! They even have ones for the games that En play!" Thus this became the start of a newly turned Otaku. Furuichi had a hard time getting Dew to stop his ranting before they can get on with their training.

* * *

><p>So life went by normally. Nothing new and very routine. Unless you count him getting labelled the 'Prince', again… Being the only one that doesn't have a scary face, in fact people consider him to be good looking, doesn't fight at all and is really kind gave him the whole an angel among the demons image with the towns folk. Whenever they try to attack him when Oga was not around, Furuichi just flick random items nearby at their forehead so that they'd fall before even reaching him. No one can tell it was him that was causing them to fall. The people in the area gave him the label and the delinquents just pick it up without question. And most of them stop attacking him since they seem to have another unspoken rule knowing that trying to attack him is far harder than attacking Oga since they can't even get close to him unless they do not have killing intent. For that the unofficial name 'Underground Prince' was born, can't blame them for their lack of creativity. (AN: I'm running out of names…)<p>

Furuichi was nowhere near finding out what is he supposed to do with Oga to get rid of that uneasiness. Then his demon side is ringing in alarm one day, as if something bad is going to happen. Whatever it is, he has no time to think when Oga barge into his room, in his hand the cake that Furuichi was intending on saving for a special occasion and a cup of tea. The silverette did nothing to stop him and continue with what he was doing prior, ignoring that nagging feeling that was growing by the minute.

"I need a consult Furuichi." Oga started, taking a bite out of the cake, sitting backwards on Furuichi's office chair. The silverette didn't give a reply but he signalled Oga that he was listening. "Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a handsome, cool, and popular young man whom everyone looked up to."

"Hold it!" This time he finally stop what he was reading.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me, who's kind-hearted and popular?" Furuichi answers and stare at Oga in incredulity, knowing immediately who that person in the story was. "The first thing you'd probably said is 'Everybody kneel before me', you're really a tyrant."

"You're an idiot Furuichi."

"I don't want to hear that from you." Furuichi give him a hard stare. The two of them know who the smarter one is and despite Furuichi going to a school like Ishiyama, the worst school in the entire country where its 120% Grade-A delinquents gather, Furuichi doesn't lack schools who still want him in.

"Are you sure? Think about it. Do you think I'm the kind of guy who without reason, would force people to bow down before me?"

"Yeah." He replied without hesitation and went back to reading his book. Which finally made Oga snap back at Furuichi's lack of concern, grabbing his best friend in a choke hold.

"Listen to me when I'm talking!" The only thing that was going in Furuichi's mind is he wants to leave.

Flashback (The unlined words in flashback are narrations/not flashback)

_At the river, all the delinquents who made an attempt at Oga's life is now bowing in front of him, their heads touching the floor. "We apologize for rising above our station just now. You were just sleeping there so helplessly, Oga-kun, that we thought it was our chance..."_

"_It wasn't a chance." The Mad Dog answered, "You know, if I were anybody but me, I'd be dead." A huge steel pipe is struck through his bag where he use as stand in pillow when he was taking a nap. Oga thought that it was a good thing Furuichi wasn't here with him today._

"_Yeah, that's true…" The leader of the group raised his head a little, "Sure wish you were dead..." Crying and laughing at the same time at their failed attempt. Oga laughed along with them._

"The kind-hearted young man went to do some washing up in the river" _You're probably trying to drown that person…_ Furuichi stare at Oga with an accusing gaze.

_With the person's head in the water, Oga who was holding the legs keep pulling him in and out of the water. Giving the person no time to take a breath while the other behind calling him a demon which he ignored._

"And then…" Oga drags in suspense. "From upstream, a big guy came floating down the river…"

"Okay, stop!" Furuichi held up his hand to stop his best friend from continuing, skeptic of what he has just heard. He can practically feel the room temperature dropping by a few degree with how ridiculous that sounds. "Where are you going with this story, and what the hell do you mean, a 'big guy'?" This is the first any of Oga story turning into something that Furuichi cannot explain or figure out why.

"He came floating down, so there was no helping it…" He took a sip at his drink as if he didn't say anything out of the ordinary.

"'Big guys' don't float down rivers, damn it!" Furuichi shouts, getting frustrated, still trying to find an explanation for that scenario or did Oga just twisted his words about what happened. It doesn't help with the nagging feeling that was getting on his nerves.

"Well, it was definitely quite shocking." He answers in contemplation. "Actually, all the other dudes turned and ran the second they saw him."

"Normally people would have run in that situation." Furuichi slowly explains to Oga, not that he can say anything about unusually things since if he saw it he'd also wouldn't run away. It was nothing compare to what he see in Hell, but this happening in the human isn't funny. "So this seriously happened? And I have to play along?" both Oga answers with a "Yes". Furuichi holds his hand to his temple to massage the growing headache. "Hold on while I try hold on to the limit of reality of this situation."

The only explanation the silverette has is that a homeless old man living under the bridge was, by chance, washed down stream. But Oga didn't even give him time to confirm that thought and continued with his story.

"But the kind-hearted young man was not taken aback with fear, and all by himself, lifted the big guy out of the river."

"And then split him in half."

_After pulling up the old man from the river, the old man suddenly splits in half. When Oga look inside…_

"From inside, a spirited baby boy."

"You split him!?" Furuichi cuts in, finally cannot keep his composure anymore since splitting a person in half means killing someone. Did Oga murdered someone? Just the thought is enough for his brain to shut down. This day is turning out to be bad. Could it get any worse?

Completely ignoring his best friend freaking out, "The young man said, "Oh, what a cute baby!"

"The kind-hearted young man was surprised."

_Oga stare at the baby and baby stare back. Since this was the first time Oga has come into contact with baby he was confused what to do. Usually his actions contains; Fight, Run, Threaten, Sob, and Kill. Only to remind himself that this is a kid, killing is not an option._

"The kind-hearted young man stayed calm and responded to the situation like an adult."

_He remind himself that he should react like a responsible adult and ask if he was lost. So he asked, but the image was slightly (very) different from the one he imagined. "Hold on a sec." He told the baby, not noticing how the child's eye shine while he try to soften his expression for a more light-hearted look. The more he try the more he got scarier._

End flashback (back to normal writing)

"So what are you trying to do exactly?" Furuichi could barely keep up anymore even with his intelligence. Even Oga don't know how to explain the situation anymore and just continue.

"Anyway, after that I tried a bunch of things and the result was…" The face of a demon appearing before you to take away your soul. Furuichi thinks it was a pity Oga wasn't born a demon, he would have taken over a continent in a month quickest with that expression.

"After that the baby, got totally attached to me."

"Enough already, who the hell would believe that story?" Furuichi stand up from his couch to grab his jacket, the nagging feeling is coming at him in full force and the splitting apart thing and baby not afraid of scary things is really getting to him, he have to get out of here to find out what is it. "It's my fault for seriously listening to your story, since you oddly came to me for a consult." And here he was thinking finally he can help Oga with something.

"C'mon, I was telling the truth."

"I don't have time to play along. If you want to continue, then try bringing that baby here, then we'll talk."

"It's fine if I can bring it?"

"Yes." Opening the door, Furuichi thought that he didn't think he would be meeting with someone he probably won't be seeing until he resolve his problem with Oga.

"Da." There was Beel, his youngest brother sitting out in the hallway with Oga's gakuran jacket on him. Oga moved him to the middle of Furuichi's room.

'Well, that explains why the 'baby' was so attached to Oga…' Furuichi's brain has completely crashed. First of all, why was Bel here and where is Hilda? And why the hell didn't Dew mention anything? That valet/friend of his is going pop his vein someday. Furuichi stares at Bel with Oga next to him.

Bel who was still staring at Oga with that admiring stare finally seem to notice Furuichi and crawl towards him to lie down on his foot. Furuichi smiled internally, glad that Bel didn't seem to have completely forgotten him. Oga looking at this situation gives him a predatory grin. "Looks like he likes you."

Knowing what Oga was thinking and wanting to prove him wrong, Furuichi picks Bel up and ask Bel if he likes Oga. Oga who was trying to get rid of him made another one of those demon face, _'You're only making it worse.'_ Bel response by jumping out of Furuichi's hand, clinging onto Oga's shirt, crawling up to his shoulder and rubbing his chin against the delinquents face. It was clear who the baby prefers.

"He's totally attached to me." Oga states, the truth finally hits him in a form of steel pipes.

"Attached to you?" Now there's a voice that Furuichi thought he would never hear again in a long time as well. "You're delusional. The Master would never take to the likes of you! Die gutter-trash!" There she was, the demon that always looks after Bel for him during work and with him after work, wearing her usually elegant black dress and black boots holding her trusty umbrella sword standing on his study table. _She hasn't changed a bit. _The corner of Furuichi's lips twitched upwards a bit at the nostalgic feeling. _Looks like my room may not be in one piece by the end of the day…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When I was typing my laptop suddenly crashed because of connection failure and half of what I've written was gone! (You guys feel my pain don't you?) I'm am so close to shutting down my laptop without continuing but I prevailed! (Muhahaha!) So we finally arrive at the main story! So how did I do? I really tried to write out what happens without too much detail in them. I was planning to add omakes as well but then it wouldn't fit the story so they may appear in the next chapter. :)<strong>

**Two of the reviewers seem to be Furu/Nene fans, which happen to be my straight pairing if he wasn't with Oga. But as mention before I will only throw hints to be fair so happy hunting for the pairing you support.**

**To MessingWithFire:**

You're welcome. :) Thanks for sticking around. Hope Dew lives up to your expectation.

**To suntan140:**

I went with your idea about the drawing in the end. Hope I didn't disappoint you.

**To chacra:**

Dew is a supporting character of the story so yes, he may appear in every chapter once in a while. And about the Queen, something did happen but I'm not telling. You can actually guess what happen if you have read the manga. :)

**To first reviewer: [Hope you're still reading this since it's hard to check for updates without an account]**

I'm happy you like my version of Furuichi, I'm afraid I'm turning him into a mary sue if I'm not careful. Your compliments brighten my day. :D I think they have good chemistry as well but [read author note]. I guess my mind created Dew/Aldred to take over Furuichi's role as the funny man since my version of Furuichi try to stay calm in every situation. Here is a new chapter and my incomplete art, hope it doesn't disappoint you.

**To Sir Kuma Kid:**

I guess I will try to fulfill your everyonexfuru desire by adding interactions between the other characters. It's a great way to add omakes as well :3 I will try to make an update whenever I'm free. Thank you for the support. ^^

**To KyaaILoveIt:**

Thank you, you don't have to review for all the chapters, I'm happy just getting one. Plus I can only give one reply. XD Here's another chapter, hope you like it. As for the pairing please read author note.

**To ryidaniel1:**

Thank you, here's another chapter. Hope you like it. :D

**AN: I just realize something. If only a small part of the manga is this long... Wouldn't this be a really long/many chapter story? I could squeeze a lot in a chapter to reduce the amount of chapters but... I guess I'll worry about that when I cross the bridge.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I have no excuse. But if I have to give one is that I'm not motivated to do so. Sorry to those who have been waiting. I may redo the cover for the fic since I am NOT happy with it.**

**Replies are below.**

* * *

><p>Either his ability to hide his demonic aura increase or Hilda's ability had somehow deteriorated, which he highly doubt about, but it can't possibly be the former possibility.<p>

"Haa? Who are you? And who the hell are you calling gutter-trash?!" Oga practically growled at the woman standing on the study table. Reality doesn't seem to register in Oga's head that people don't just enter through the window on the 2nd floor.

"Springing up here all of the sudden, idiot." He continue, then points at Hilda. "Anyway get down from there, and take off your shoes. Acting like you're top shit in someone else's house." Or so Oga lectures… _This isn't even his house, what is he so worked up about…_

Hilda ignores the comment and smirks in reply, and a vein show up in Oga's temple. Getting off the table she opens her arms, while smiling motherly towards Beel. "Here young master, let's go. Hilda's come to welcome you."

Beel who is still clinging to Oga, turn his head away from her and clutching more tightly onto Oga, rejected her with a "Da!" It would have been funny to Furuichi, he really hasn't changed, if Hilda hadn't frozen in shock from the rejection.

Oga chuckle evilly as if he's win the lottery, "He hates you."

Hilda is not one to give up when it comes to Beel. "Um… Young master? Come, let's go." She continued in denial, trying to pry Beel off by force resulting in Beel grabbing harder onto the shirt. "Please let go of that… Young master!" _Not even bothering to consider Oga a person huh?_

"This is your loss!" Oga chuckling has cease to stop, and he seems to basks in the struggling look on Hilda's face as she is trying to pull with all her might while not hurting Beel. Oga's seem to be forgetting something as well, it wouldn't be nice if his friend didn't remind him.

"Oga, she came to take him away. May I ask why are not doing what you have been trying to do for the past hour?" Furuichi stated nonchalantly from the sides, sitting on his sofa one leg over the other, on the other side of the room, sipping from the tea cup that Oga had brought up here, no point wasting good tea anyway. Plus, it isn't that he don't care that he's sitting at this distance, his eyes focusing on the baby.

"What the hell are looking to proud for?" then the silver haired' words finally registered. "Then why the hell aren't you helping?!"

"DAAAAA!" Beel let out a cry including his famous electric currents along with it. Good thing he close his eyes just in time when he was drinking and a safe distance away. While the same could not be said for Hilda and Oga, who got full brunt of the high voltage though. The two let a yell from the pain, confusion and disbelief also registered on Oga's face. _Looks like there is also a limit on how ridiculous a situation can get for Oga to have that look._

After a while of calming Hilda down enough for a negotiation, leading a stunned Oga to sit by the table and getting another cup of tea for Hilda. They can finally have a civilised conversation.

"I apologize." Hilda said, head bowed while sitting seiza style, her black laced boots to her side. She seem more apologetic for not being able to prevent Beel's crying instead of for hurting Oga. A moment of hesitation, "…I am serving as that baby's demon maid. I am called Hildegarde."

Well, since he did know who Hilda is so his reaction may not be big but Oga actually have this serious look on his face. Furuichi can practically see the bad example of a demon drawing appear in Oga's head. Surprisingly most of the demon have an appearance of a human, adding a few distinguished features for some of the different species.

"And the child is the one who can become our, Demon kinds, king. His name is Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV." All in a very serious tone, which would have been very funny in Furuichi's point of view if he didn't know the existence of Demons.

"In other words, this child is the Devil King."

Oga's face lost its composure for a moment and then he starts laughing. "Heh, hehe. If that's how it is…" _He's completely lost it… _Furuichi could kind of pity Oga.

_Wait, seriously? There's demons and demon king? She said Demon King!_

_I'm sure it's all explained already. Weren't you listening?_ For some reason or another the both of them can almost communicate telepathically. More like being able to guess what each other is thinking without the other speaking but that's not important right now. Oga is having a breakdown and Furuichi have to prevent the deterioration of Oga's brain. Furuichi also want to prevent his friend from being expose to the Demons if he could, adding more problems into the mix before even resolving one is not the way to do things.

"Um, Hilda-san was it?" If she doesn't recognise him, no point bringing it up. "Thanks for the explanation we'll leave it at that." Oga was agreeing beside him. "I apologize for bringing the kid back home but we'll return him to you…"

"No, that's impossible." Oga isn't satisfied with this answer, but he's a little wary of what will come out of Hilda's mouth.

"If you'd like to know why. Then you have been chosen," She points at Oga, "As the Demon King's parent." For the first time since Furuichi come to the human world, Oga seem to have his world crash on him upon the words.

* * *

><p>"I will destroy the humans starting tomorrow." Came out of nowhere as he was playing games in front of 9 flat screen TVs in the meeting room.<p>

"They are kinda ya know? Annoying. They increase too much, I can just feel it. Getting rid of them all would be refreshing." Stating with detachment, all his attention on the screen, noting the 16 combo he have just achieve.

"But, Great Demon Lord, tomorrow is the Hell Dragon King's wedding…" answer the council who is in charge of the king's schedule. He really wanted the king to rethink on the idea but the two person who he would listen to is not living in the castle currently.

"Seriously?" The king let out an undignified whine. "Then the day after tomorrow! Definitely starting the day after tomorrow!"

"The day after tomorrow is the large 'Hell Chupacabra Searching' bus tour." The council calmly reply, no point exciting the king.

"Eh? I'm super busy with work…" His fingers smashing away on the controller trying to beat the newest high score Dew has made last week. At this moment Hilda walk in with the King's drink.

"Aaah, fine I give up! I'll let him take care of them, my son who was born earlier. Hilda!"

"Yes?"

"Take him to the Human world, and then while raising him to be an acceptable human, destroy!" Some of the demon in the room could not tell if the last world is for the mission or the game as he defeated the opponent.

* * *

><p>"And that's how it is." Hilda finished, taking a drink offered by Furuichi. "This tea is really good." She complemented.<p>

"Thank you, you're too kind." Furuichi smiled back, like they are having a normal afternoon tea where they did not just discover that the Demon King wanted to destroy the human world and sent his son to do it. All the while ignoring Oga's traumatised look. _He'll get over it… _He thought. _More importantly, looks like I will have to take a personal trip back to Hell if father don't keep his part of the deal._ Furuichi only agreed to do most of the paperwork for his father in exchange for not making things difficult for the council.

"Don't joke around! What do you mean the Demon King's parent!?" Oga's finally lost it. "Just because this kid kinda likes me!? Don't screw with me! Like I care about something like that! I'll never do anything like that!" Not that Furuichi can blame his reaction to it.

"In other words, you refuse." _Hilda is quite calm about that… This doesn't look good._

"Friggin' course! Quickly take it back!" Oga literally smash Beel on the table when he stand in anger. If Beel was hurt from the action and Oga wasn't his friend, Furuichi will beat the hell out of the guy for being rough with his younger brother… And that is a promise.

"Is that so… I'm so happy" Hilda place the empty cup on the table, a smile on her face. "Well then, please die." Furuichi knew she look too happy, no one rejects Beel in her opinion so… Furuichi was not counting on his room getting away in one piece as Hilda draws her blade out of her parasol. Good thing the both of them were the only ones in the house

So what happen next was completely out of what Furuichi foresight. How the hell did he end up getting carried by Oga… And with Beel clinging onto his and Oga's shirt as Oga run away from his house, from Hilda.

"Oga, what the hell?! I'm making you pay for the damage."

"Furuichi, calm down." _You're the one who needs to calm down…_ "Now's not the time to care about that!" Oga was more worried about Furuichi getting caught in the situation than himself getting hurt.

"I can run by myself you know!"

"Bull-shit! Like hell you can run with that stupid illness of yours." _Then why the hell didn't you think of that when you make me run up a hill with you just to buy a yakisoba bread!?_

"Just put me down! If you haven't noticed, Beel is still clinging onto you."

"Huh, what are you…? OH MY GOD!" Oga quickly put down Furuichi when they hit a cross road and try to put off Beel by the legs who was clinging on the back his shirt tightly. "I can't get away from it!"

_This is one amazing sight…_ He could see Oga's arms tremble that the awkward position and force he put into pulling Beel.

"Give up." Hilda's voice travelled from above the utility pole, "Do you think you can run away from a demon?" There's no denying that menace behind the tone, as she glared at them.

"Shuddap! Just stay up there for the rest of your life!" The flames of Hilda flared even brighter at the statement, Furuichi can even see a vein now.

He just silently follow Oga as he run away from her. Then he heard Hilda call for her favourite mode of transportation. A giant bird named AK-Baba land in front of the two of them, make that three if you count Beel still hanging onto the shirt. The bird seem to have recognise him because the creature only growl at Oga, but then without even stopping from the run. Oga just kick down AK-Baba with his full force which cause enough damage for the giant bird to back down. Both the creature and Hilda is shock that a human could do something to this extent, to Furuichi it's something normal. _As always, there's no hesitation…_ Furuichi pity AK-Baba.

"What are you doing? Hurry up!" Oga call for the silverette, who was just staring at the bird in pity.

"You know, this is the reason why people wants to pick a fight with."

"Shut it! First to strike wins." Beel's eyes are practically shining at the violence.

When they reach the transmission tower, Oga finally stop running. Thinking that with this distance it should be okay, but Furuichi knew otherwise. Hilda has her blade to Oga's face as soon as Oga stood straight, recovering from his pants.

"You… You were planning this from the beginning weren't you?" Oga face his attacker.

"I'm so happy you refused." Hilda said as she press her blade to Oga's cheeks, enough pressure to draw blood. Which drips onto Beel who was still on his back. Furuichi hope the delinquents nearby know better to attack Oga right now, considering Beel expression.

And Hilda seem to notice it too, sparks flicker as tears pool in Beel's eyes. When he finally let out a loud wail. A pillar of electric current appear just where Oga was standing. Furuichi and Hilda dodge just in time before the current reached them. Hilda was in shock. (Pun not intended)

"Wai- Young master! Don't cause trouble for Dada!" Now Furuichi knows Hilda's in distress enough for her to acknowledge Oga as Beel's human father at this point.

Furuichi holds Hilda back by her arm when she wants to get closer to the ball of electric. Birds in the surrounding are electrocuted, fences and poles nearby are getting destroyed and people are starting to notice the disturbance. This isn't good…

"S-Stopping this is impossible…This level… This level of crying…" Hilda is frozen stiff at the situation that is out of her control.

_Oga you better come through for me… _Despite Furuichi prefer for it to not happen, but he will not deny that Oga is a perfect candidate for being Beel's human father. Furuichi was prepared to go in that current to stop Beel's crying if something happens to Oga. Then again, when has Oga ever disappoint him?

The electric currents stop, and in the middle of it Oga, sitting cross-legged, has his hand on Beel.

"Men, don't freak out crying. You'll be made fun of." While saying this, Oga's thoughts are on a certain silverette as well. Oga has never once saw the strongest person he knew cry. The silverette in question only smile in pride of his best friend and younger brother. Stopping Beel's crying used to be a long progress. Hilda who was next to him never move, she still couldn't comprehend the fact that a mere human can stop Beel's crying. Furuichi can hear the gears turning in Hilda's head after the shock wears off.

"Alright no more crying." Oga try to walk away from Beel, but like the stubborn baby he is, he follow. "Hey hey, no more following me."

People who are watching cried in alarm, the transmission tower's leg which was destroyed during the wailing is damaged and the thing is falling towards Beel. Oga who noticed the danger sped to Beel, Furuichi as well dash at his full speed without restrain towards Beel and reach the same time Oga does. The fact that Beel was in danger and what just happened made Hilda reaction time lag.

"YOUNG MASTER!"

Oga has full intention of shielding the baby from the tower but the fact that his best friend was suddenly by his side, in range of the falling tower, kicked on his instinct to destroy the danger instead. He felt energy surge through him from Beel and he let out a blast of energy, destroying his surroundings. He complete missed the barrier that was created by Furuichi which blends into the attack so that it's not noticeable. And because Oga has no intention of letting Furuichi getting hurt and Beel is close to Furuichi, the energy didn't even graze Furuichi's skin.

The falling tower disappeared, and Oga passed out from not being used to demon powers surging through his body as catalyse and the high amount of power. Furuichi catch Oga just in time before he falls to the ground.

"Yare yare, just when I was about to complement you for doing the impossible and something nice." Letting demon power use your body as catalyse is not easy and dangerous as well. For Oga to use this much power and on the first time without dying is something not a regular human can do. Holding up Oga by the shoulder, he calls Hilda to pick up Beel. Hilda kept quiet throughout the way to Oga's house.

* * *

><p>"So? Why are you complaining to me? You're lucky I'm not asking you to pay for the damage on my house." Not that his family is poor mind you, since studying the economics of the human world Furuichi has been playing with stock markets. After managing the economics of the whole of Hell, courtesy of his father, Furuichi has no problem earning millions per day. "Normally people would be happy that a girl like Hilda is living with them." That was blatant lie and Furuichi knew it, no normal people would want to live with a demon, in this case 'demons'.<p>

"My life is on the line here!" Furuichi kept silent on the matter, Oga glare at Furuichi cursing him in his mind.

"Cursing me will not change a thing you know." Furuichi pick up his red bean bun, taking a bite.

"If I stray too far away from this guy, I could die! Anything beyond 15 meters! I could never get rid of him." Nothing Furuichi doesn't know but Oga just chalk it up to Furuichi's genius arrogance for the lack of reaction. Now that he think about it, Furuichi seem to be quite okay with the situation. And that annoyed Oga…

"So that's why you bring him to school?" Furuichi takes Beel from Oga, placing him on his lap and gave him the carton of milk that he knew they would need when Beel is hungry. Nothing was wrong in this picture… Oga snaps and grabs his best friend in choke hold.

"Don't act as if this doesn't concern you damn it!"

Beel ignore his two guardians in favour of the cricket hopping nearby. Then the other students show up. Furuichi escape the choke hold, slaps Oga over the head and points towards the delinquents holding his brother.

And Oga who finally notice the increasing distance between him and Beel panics. "This distance…13, no wait. 14.5 meters!" Oga frantically determines the distance then toward the pooling of tears in the delinquent arm. He shout out, "Don't move!"

"Don't move a step further away! You move and I'll kill you!" All the while leaking a serious killing aura enough to scare the delinquents sweaty even though they thought they have the advantage. _'How many meters do I've got, damn it!' _Furuichi was perfectly comfortable watching from behind the scene as long as Beel doesn't get hurt or Oga is not in danger of dying.

Second year delinquents suddenly gathers around them. Furuichi guess they'd have to show up sooner or later seeing as Oga is getting quite famous in this school… _The two headed dragon Sanada Ryuuichi and Ryuuji, Killer Machine Abe and Good Night Shimokawa huh? _Because of the appearance of second year, the first year whose name Furuichi can't even bother remembering back away even more.

"Oi, you jerks! Stick closer!" Can't have them electrocuting him before he can beat the others up plus, Furuichi is nearby as well… Although, Oga promises to hit the silverette for nonchalantly eating his bread when he is in danger.

"Yes!" they moved closer to the pair.

"I'm headin' out!"

"Have a nice day!" The delinquents reply in responds to Oga's statement. _Is this some sort of comedy act…?_

_Taking out Abe and Shimokawa by an inch away from 15 meters is quite the feat. _And while Oga is doing that, Furuichi casually took Beel away from the three first year and give him the carton of milk after he inserts the straw for Beel. Using his free hand that isn't holding Beel he continues to drink his juice. _A lunch and a show huh…?_

The three first year is surprised at Oga being so strong despite being the same age as them and even more surprise that the baby squealed in happiness at the violent while the person dubbed 'Underground Prince', is holding the baby acting like this is just a walk in the park. Now they know first-hand why they are called 'Mad Dog Oga' and 'Prince Furuichi', they are living up to their name… (The mad dog that attacks merciless and the 'untouchable' prince)

"I'm home!" Oga turn to punch the first years.

"Welcome home!"

As soon as they run off Oga's glare is more focused to Beel. He points at him, "Next time you make off alone like that I'll stomp you flat!" Beel cheered at the threat. If Furuichi didn't know any better, he'd say Oga actually cared for the so called 'nuisance', fortunately for him, Furuichi know better so he kept his mouth shut.

When Beel tries to jump towards Oga, on instinct, he evades. Causing Beel to fall to the ground… Furuichi was walking through the door leading to the building in seconds, leaving Oga to his fate.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Oga… Why the hell do I still have to stay at your house for?!" He still have 2 boxes of paperwork to complete, and the deadline is this weekend. With all the dragging Oga has bring him in at the Beel situation hasn't given him much time to do the documents. He was supposed to be at home right now doing them, not kidnapped by a dimensional transfer demon who look like Freddie Mercury… (AN: I'm not kidding, you should look it up)<p>

Oga's family is still quite a mystery to him… but considering that they are related, it's not surprising that they can get used to the fact of unusual things faster than any normal human. Plus, where did they get the idea of Oga 'cheating' on him anyway?

* * *

><p><em>A few hours earlier…<em>

"So why have you kidnapped me? Alaindelon-san is it?" Furuichi stare at the muscular demon unimpressed, his arms crossed to show his displeasure at the situation.

"Just Alaindelon, Furuichi-dono." Alaindelon bow to Furuichi, the silverette raise an eyebrow at the formality. If Hilda didn't find out, then how did he? "I have learned that Furuichi-dono is Oga-san's best friend so I'd thought he would need the encouragement from you." Well, that explains a lot.

When he went in, Oga was trying to stop Hilda from entering the house. Since she wants to introduce Beel as the child of Oga's she had to do it the polite way. Can't blow the wall down just to get inside, because that would be a bad impression…

"What are you doing?"

"Oh Furuichi! Good timing, help me stop is stupid woman from entering my house! Just the brat is bad enough!"

"It's only polite we introduce your family about us, young master and I are going to live here from now on since you're his father." Furuichi can hear the misunderstanding in the statement already.

Ignoring the three, counting Beel, Furuichi walk down the hallway and into the living room. Furuichi pretend he didn't hear Oga cursing and promising to hit him.

"Taka-chan! Welcome, why don't you stay for dinner?" Greeted Misaki, although Furuichi doesn't remember anything about her but she readily accepts him when he 'appear' at Oga's house. He dug up what he can find about her and he determine that she was a demon just like her brother.

"I'm not sure if I'll stay that long but thanks for the offer. Do you need help with that oku-san?"

"Thank you, it alright. We're practically family." At that moment, Furuichi thought that this family was just very friendly but then there seem to be something he missed about their attitude towards him…

Hilda manage to break Oga's defence, when she entered she immediately sit in seiza style and her head bowed, with Beel by her side.

"Starting today, this baby and I will be living here in your care. My name is Hildegarde. Please think of me as your new daughter."

"Whoa, hold it there! Don't you think people might take that the wrong way?" Looks like even Oga can tell that there was something wrong with that phrasing.

"Is there a problem?"

"Hell yeah, there's a problem! Everyone's already frozen in shock!" Furuichi hurry to catch the ladle that Oga's mother has drop from shock and move on into the kitchen to cook the dinner.

"But I heard this is how things are done in this country."

"Who told you that, damn it!" Oga points at Hilda accusingly, as he glare at her in annoyance full force. "Your assumptions are all wrong!"

Just from the statement alone, Furuichi can hear the gears in the family's head turning. By saying 'this country' one would assume she is from another country, it's not wrong per se but it's more of a different world. Plus, this is the first time Oga has brought any girl home and there's a baby…

"I told you already! I haven't accepted that I'm the father yet!" Oga is just digging his own grave… "Furuichi, you believe me right?!" Furuichi could swear that sounded like he was begging him to help.

"Even after all that you did…" Hilda look so proud, probably about how Oga had drawn out Beel's power on the first day. Furuichi notice Oga's father is having a break down. "It was amazing."

"TASUMI! A bastard like you doing those kind of things to a beauty like her, and you still refuse to accept her even after you got a kid?"

"Oi, idiot brother fooling around when you have a boyfriend like Furuichi! Have you no shame?" Okay that was an unexpected outcome… Furuichi also froze from the statement. "Look! Even Taka-chan shock at your disloyalty!" _Where the hell did they come with that conclusion?!_

"W-Wait that's not it…" he seems to finally realise his mistake. "And what the hell?!"

"What's not it!?" Oga's father continue screaming, "Look at that kid! He yours, no matter how you look at it! He's got your eyes!" Well, even Furuichi won't deny that. The baby pictures of Oga that Misaki had shown him is like looking at Beel without the green hair.

"It does not! Are you blind?!"

"You're right. He looks just like Tatsumi when he was a baby." The mother and Misaki move forward to take a closer look at Beel. Furuichi decide that it is time to go home since he made the finishing touches on the dinner, but got stop by Oga.

"You're not going anywhere until this misunderstanding is cleared!" Misaki swatted his hand away from Furuichi.

"You keep your hands away from Taka-chan."

Being the proud Japanese, Oga's father actually did a slide bow towards Hilda. "Hildegarde-san! Really, let me apologise for my disrespectful son. I will make sure he takes responsibility and raise him! Hey you put your head down too!"

"No the pleasure is all mine, please call me Hilda." Her smile sealed Oga's fate as beel's human father.

* * *

><p>"Do me a favour and only call me when there is an emergency." Furuichi's vein is about to appear, something which hadn't happen in a long time.<p>

"This is an emergency!"

"Be quiet, you'll wake the young master." Beel look so peaceful and normal sleeping like that. The nostalgic feeling is really welcoming.

"Looks like you got the future of mankind rest on your shoulder." Furuichi casually comments. Of course Furuichi will help but he can't really tell him that.

Oga broke out in laughter and Alaindelon follow suit. _Note to self: watch out of Oga's mental state in the future…_

"YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not sure if this could be considered an omake but I couldn't find a perfect place to fit it in so here it is... I actually have another omake I wanted to post together in this chapter but I can't seem to get my thoughts organised. I will put it in the next chapter.<strong>

**Omake:**

"I'm so sorry, Halo-sama!"

"Like I said Hilda, you don't have to do this…"

"But I didn't recognize you immediately and I destroyed your room, I sincerely apologize!" Hilda sit in seize style and bow low enough for her head to touch the ground. Furuichi who was sitting cross legged in front of her, sighed.

"No, if I wasn't able to hide even from you then I'd be consider a failure. So don't blame yourself, I wasn't intending on telling you if you didn't recognise me and see how long I can hide it… But this got me curious, when DID you find out about it?"

"After Alaindelon reported to me about the demon world package under your bed, so I investigated Halo-sama." At least Hilda didn't bow her head anymore, he is not used to this side of Hilda.

"It's Furuichi Takayuki here, you can call me however you want from that. Just no 'sama' okay?"

"Alright Furuichi, it will be hard to change it but I will do my best." She reply in a serious tone.

Furuichi chuckled, Hilda really is loyal to the royal family, and she even gave him her respect even though he's adopted. Except maybe for her dislike for En… Better tell her about Oga first before she does any more damage. So he explain everything to her, Hilda is like a sister to him so there no problem talking about it, everything but about Dew. He can't imagine what will happen if she know Dew recognize him at first glance.

"Why does it have to be that uncivilized idiot?" Hilda is fuming that not only Beel has chosen Oga but the person she respects as well. She is determind to make his life difficult if she have the chance. Furuichi has seen the plotting aura too many times to mistake it.

"Forget about that Hilda, since I can't talk about it in front of Oga. Tell me all about Beel progress." Something which Hilda gladly starts talking about. _She sounds like a proud mother._ Furuichi smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Um... So I may not post in the near future so I apologize in advance, it's been a long time since I've read it and then I found out the anime and manga different from each greatly so I'm having a crisis here. <strong>

**To suntan140:**

I've coloured it as well, thank you for your complement. As for the couple part, I'm still deciding. Thanks for the review and sorry for the late update.

**To MessingWithFire:**

Or so I thought, I thought it would be easy since everything was planned out in the manga but then I realised it's not how I want it to go... *sigh...* Thanks for the review and sorry for the late update.

**To Jarjaxle:**

I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't understand what you meant. I'm slow when it comes to these kind of things. Thanks for the review and sorry for the late update.

**To chacra:**

Thank you, I'm happy I survived this long as well. I really hope I can get the motivation to write soon. Thanks for the review and sorry for the late update.

**To Devlin Dracul: (formerly known as first reviewer)**

Thank you, the Black Butler reference just came to mind when I write the cat part. I'm glad you like it. As for the 'Underground Prince' part, I guess I don't have to explain the Prince part but the 'Underground' mean the other side, it's an unspoken name in the school of delinquent. Since Furuichi never fights and yet anyone who wanted to attack him fails and ultimately back off. The Prince part represent the untouchable image itself. I hope I'm not creating more question than answering them. The reaction is coming soon :) If only I can get the motivation to write...

Thanks for the review and soryy for the late update.

**To javagirl:**

I'm sorry about that, but your review has snap me out of it to at least finish my half way done chapter. Thanks and sorry for the late update.

**AN: I am really sorry! But I'm seem to have develop a sleep disorder as soon as the holiday starts, I'm having trouble sleeping and when I do I can sleep for 1 day straight until the day after tomorrow. As a result, I'm cranky to the point that my parents worry. I'm currently trying reduce the stress right now by drawing, and little to no improvements has been made. I will still try to write the next chapter but no promises about it being fast okay? I feel tired just writing right now. Again, sorry to those who have been following this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, here are my excuses:**

**I lacked sleep so I couldn't be bothered to even go on my laptop to type.**

**I owe someone a piece of art so I've been rushing it while trying to catch up in class. (I missed lessons due to personal reasons and teachers don't slow down just for one person.)**

**The last one… When you get to the bottom of this chapter I'll tell you. **

**I'm sorry for the super late update...**

**Since I went through an ethical lesson this month, might as well show what I've learnt. (Teacher, you proud? XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub, whatever written here is purely entertainment for fans. **

**Warning: PoV may hop here and there**

* * *

><p>He don't have time for this! There is only a limited time for him to complete those paper works before any more demon can cause a ruckus because there is no 'order' from the king. Serious, what kind of self-respecting king jumps in at a chance of a fight? The demon kind that's what. Furuichi leave the explaining to Alaindelon about why Oga is chosen to be Beel's father, leaving discreetly around the time when Oga curl up in dejection. Blaming himself for going all out in the fight, "…You had to go all out didn't you…". Furuichi don't see point of him doing that though, who would have known Alaindelon had been observing the fight. <em>Certainly not me…<em>

"Furuichi-kun." The silverette is on his way back from the convenience store when someone called out his name. A tall male with neck-length brown hair greeted him with his hand up and a laid-back smile on him face.

"Natsume-senpai?"

"Yo! What are you doing out this late?" he come to a stop in front of Furuichi.

"Running an errand for my sister, she's preparing for a marathon. And I happen to be on my way so…" Although Furuichi is sure that it is not the normal marathon that everyone has in mind. Not if the stack of DVDs have anything to say about it.

"I see, well. I happen to be heading that way too, mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

Natsume Shintaro, a carefree and easy-going 'underling' to Hajime Kanzaki, One of the Tohoshinki. Despite being a delinquent, he rarely participates in fights and prefers to stay out of them. According to what Furuichi has found, he is a very capable fighter on a much higher level than Kanzaki, even though he pretends not to be.

_A person who is similar in mind as me._ Furuichi can tell that Natsume was the type to watch than get involve with whatever is happening, from his tone, he seem to find happenings in Ishiyama amusing. He would twist fights according to his script without the others knowing, all for his amusement. But he isn't entirely heartless so Furuichi does not see him as a threat - yet.

It isn't entirely bad hanging out with him though. The slow pace that Natsume lived, suited Furuichi just fine if he wanted to relax. Dew used to be the one who would slow him down from the never ending responsibilities but with how seldom his visits are, Furuichi cannot waste the opportunities to train. By the time they were finish, Dew had to go back for his duties. As for how he'd met Natsume that is a story before Beel became the problem of Oga's life.

* * *

><p>Another hour of waiting for Oga as he deals with the delinquents. He should come up with a planner for Oga if this going to be a frequent occurrence. Furuichi feel an annoyance that frequently appear when Dew visited in casual mode, frankly having one 'Dew' is enough, add another is overkill.<p>

Judging from the calls for help, there is still some time before Oga is done. He leave the gate area and walk towards the principal's personal garden. He made it a personal reason to help maintain the garden since, to be honest, this place lack plantations. And those that Oga planted in the ground does not count, Furuichi prefer real plants instead ones with hands and legs. (AN: You guys know what I mean right?)

Reaching the field, what he did not expect was the scenery of flowers; Blue bells, Lily of the Valley and Lavenders, was Natsume sitting at the top of the stairs next to the field, staring sleepily at the field that the Principal and he had put much of their effort into, looking like he would fall asleep any moment.

Furuichi ignores him in favour of sitting under the tree in the middle of the field, the tree is as old as the school, maybe even older, and most of the delinquents know not to come near here. Furuichi choose Blue bell and Lily of the Valley flowers for a reason. (They are both poisonous. Only when consumed, but they don't need to know that.) No matter how strong a person/demon is, a well-planned poison attempt can even kill the strongest demon, provided the poison is strong. There is no reason to use potent ones when they are only human. Furuichi take serious care about his personal things.

"Not what'd you expect from the 'Prince' of delinquents but it seem to suit you." Furuichi didn't react to the statement but he let Natsume know that he's listening, it's only polite to do that after all. "Delicate yet dangerous. Definitely not anyone would want to mess with." Furuichi have half a mind believe that his senpai is talking about him and not the flowers, with how he is staring at him on the stairs.

"I like the flowers you choose." Lavender for calmness, Blue bell for gratitude and Lily of the valley for humility.

For the brunette, the rumours regarding the silverette is intriguing. From what he'd heard, Furuichi Takayuki is a 'weak' person who wouldn't hold a fight and he supposedly have a bodyguard who will go after anyone who mess with him. Natsume didn't think Oga look like a follower or bodyguard. A minority of them, ones who actually go after Furuichi when Oga isn't there, had a different rumour though.

Furuichi _**may be stronger than**_ Oga.

That is what sealed Natsume interests in the silverette, not that Oga isn't interesting as well, the mystery behind that specific rumour is baseless and yet when he ask and search around nothing came up. Nothing suggesting about his strengths, Natsume believe that there must be something besides Oga that is keeping Furuichi in Ishiyama. A protector is not enough to gain the respect of the delinquents and yet the silverette managed to do that in a minority of the delinquents. What Natsume was really interested in was that 'untouchable' part of his title. Looking at him now, he certainly have that aura that says untouchable but…

"Thanks for the compliment."

"You're welcome." Natsume smile down at his junior, who isn't afraid to stare into his eyes. His smile widens at the fearless move, people tell him his smile is uncomfortable or annoying but he confront him straight on without exposing his thoughts. How interesting…

"The name's Natsume Shintaro."

"Furuichi Takayuki."

"Nice to meet you, hope we can chat again." The brunette stand up and left the area.

After that meeting, Furuichi and Natsume have an occasional conversation regarding the power holders in Ishiyama and maybe about random things. He'd make a good competition if he wants to play mind games with. Looks like he have to careful of what he does in front of his senpai from now on until he can be sure he is trustworthy.

* * *

><p>"Furuichi-kun, are you okay? You look stressed."<p>

"Just thinking about my academics." He skilfully avoided the question with a likely answer.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Ishiyama isn't well known for it. Make a person wonder what's an honour student like you doing there." Furuichi keep silent about the topic.

They go their own separate at a crossroad. After passing the snacks over to Honoka, and whatever needs to be done, he went back to the torture that is known as paperwork. Working in the dead of the night, his phone vibrated. _Who would call me at this hour?_ He check the caller's number.

"…" _Figures he's the only one who'd do that…_

He flip his phone open, his finger hesitates over the answer button. If he answer it then his work will have to be on hold and he intend to finish at least one box of paperwork tonight, but if he is calling at this time of the night it may be urgent. But he is also known to call him for no apparent reason sometimes… _Decisions, decision…_

He continues to stare at the screen that is displaying the name of the caller. With his choice made, he close his phone leaving it to vibrate, he take out a piece of blank paper and starts writing.

* * *

><p>Oga is NOT happy this morning. Beel is irritated, so that means higher chance of being electrocuted meaning Oga has to keep at least 2 meters from his silver-hair friend and deprive himself of a person to rant to. He blame Furuichi for not answering his phone call last night, Beel kept him up all night and the person who is supposed to have all the answers is not even helping.<p>

"If it helps, I'll treat you to croquettes after school and I've put in more meat in your lunchbox today." Said Furuichi who is walking in front of him.

Oga glare at his friend who have turned his face to meet his eyes with a nonchalant stare. "If it wouldn't wake the little nuisance, I'd punch you." Oga growled, dragging himself to follow Furuichi to class.

"I'm going." Oga announce out of the blue, Furuichi calmly looks over to Oga his hand stops writing from his university question book. "I'm going to find a bastard stronger and more brutal than me."

"Not even in your dreams Oga." The brunette ignore him and storms out of the class demanding that 'bastard' to come out. And then shouting are heard, follow by a large beam of electricity. Furuichi make a note at the side to help pay for the reparation of the school, the poor principal must be stressed out.

The sound of the door sliding open attracted all the delinquents in the class, even more so that it's a 'blonde beauty' entering their classroom.

"Morning Hilda, what brings you here?" People starts to gather to see her.

"Good morning Furuichi-sa…n. I received an express delivery from the demon world and have brought it immediately to give to the young master and you." She holds out the box for him to see, on top of it are letters. Needless to say Furuichi knows what's in the box. Taking a quick read of the letter, he place it in the book as a bookmark and keep it in his bag. Before Hilda can even ask.

"Oga went to search for someone strong."

"Hmph! That man has a hard time giving up." Furuichi only smile in reply.

"Well, he is stubborn after all."

"Hey, girly… How'd you like to go a round with me?" _obviously someone wants to die…_

"Who the hell are you?" Hilda didn't take that flirting lightly, using her parasol, she hurl Good Night Shimokawa out of the window. Furuichi dodged by bowing down. She took out anyone who is in her way when exiting the classroom in search for Oga, every delinquent in the class run in fear of the demon. Furuichi and Hilda walk through the cloud of dust flying everywhere.

"Oga Tatsumi, so that's where you are."

"What the hell is this all about?" he growled at Hilda. "You've finally decided to take him and leave?" Oga grab Beel from his back and try to push him into Hilda's arms. Beel isn't happy, he struggled in the attempt. His tears charging up.

"Wait a second! Don't cry!" Oga shout in fear, preparing for the onslaught of voltage.

Furuichi took out the item from the box and waves it in front of his little brother. Realising what is in his big brother's hand, Beel eye's gleamed. Furuichi continues to shake it in front of Beel reminiscing of the time he used to play with Beel and offered to hold the baby for a while. Beel cried out in joy and Oga finally relaxed once he knows he isn't going to be electrocuted.

* * *

><p>Laughter rings through the great hall as lightning flashed and thunder roared in the sky.<p>

"My pitiful ones! I will scramble you good. Destruction! Total annilation!" The demon king shouts as he scramble the mahjong pieces on the table.

"He's kind of annoying…" The skeleton with a cloak comments.

"Why does he only rants during our games?" This time a snake with a cloak complains.

"Oh, my bad. I ain't slept for a week, so I'm kinda hopped up, ya know?" He hold up his hand to show that he's sorry. "I'm real sorry everybody! But you'll forgive me 'cause I'm the Great Demon Lord!" then he threatens them with his position.

"Great Demon Lord." His messenger calls out which he replies with a "Yo, wazzap."

"How's the child rearing going? My son looking like he'll destroy humanity? He moves to take the 5 nails piece after placing one of his to the table. Looking half interested in the topic.

"Well, for the time being, this man has become Lord Beelze's father." The old man/demon holds out a picture of Oga grinning in happiness after a fight to the Demon king.

"He's got a pretty barbaric face there. Unlike my Halo." He comment upon seeing the picture but returns to his game when he realised that he has won.

"Great Demon Lord…"

"What is it now? Can't you see I'm busy trying to rub it in their face?"

You have a letter from Prince Halo as well."

"Really? Let me see!" He snatch the letter out of the hand and tear it open."

"Geez, he threatening his old man. Have he no compassion? Very good! The human world didn't dull him at all. Oh, yes… My son's favourite toy." His takes out a shaker with a bear print on it. "I totally forgot to hand it over. Can you send it DeadEx? Or my son will nag at me again."

"Of course Great Demon Lord." The demon take the toy from his King's hand and hand over another thing.

"Hm? What this?"

"A game that Prince Halo request me to give it to you if you complete his request immediately."

"I knew there's a reason I love my son!"

* * *

><p>The three of them, or four of them if you count beel himself, walk down the hallways in search of someone. Beel keeps shaking his toy near Oga's ear.<p>

"It sure makes an awful racket."

"What nonsense. It's a lovely sound that pleases the Master. Anyway, have you found someone stronger and more brutal than you?"

"No, not yet" And Furuichi thinks it isn't going to happen soon.

"Isn't there some Great Demon Lord that rules this god-forsaken place?" She offered, she'd preferred anyone but Oga.

"That's it! If you're talking about the Lord of a school, then you mean the Principal!"

"I suppose you could think of it that way…" Furuichi has seen the Principal and he doesn't think it will be good for the old man's heart if Oga barge into his office.

"I dunno what the guy is like, but if he's the Principal of the worst school in the country, he's gotta be strong! I'm sure Baby Beel will take to him!" _No, if he's strong we wouldn't running about skipping classes and having fights._ Furuichi stayed silent.

They have arrive in front of the Principal's office. Oga stand in front of the door with his hand on the knob. "Here I go Furuichi…" Turning the knob, he push the door open.

Looking in the room, it seem to be the only room in the school that is furnished properly and damage-less. The old man raise he head in shock that someone has entered his office. Oga blinked in surprised.

"You're the Principal?" he sweat dropped. The Principal is shaking in fear.

The existent of the silverette calms the man a little, since they have been 'bonding' through gardening in the school yard.

Leaving the office in disappointment, Beel stomach calls in hunger on the way back to class. Unused to the feeling of hunger, Beel cried as soon as he feels the discomfort. Catching Oga off guard, electrocuting him and blasting a hole in the school with the nearby students send flying.

"What is it now?"

Looking down at Beel in her arms, "The Master is hungry. I believe I prepared lunch for him." Staring straight at Oga she asked, "Where is it?"

"It was in the classroom you destroyed!" Finally cool down enough to move his muscle.

"You left it there?" She seem surprised but she only sighed knowing that this was initially her fault that Beel lunch is destroyed. "The Master prefers the milk from the nine-headed King Hydra who took the lives of 6.6 million residents of the Demon World." _So in the end, Dew still managed to piss of the dragon…_

"Yeah, we don't have that."

"The closest thing in the human world would be…"

Hilda simply push all the students fighting for the bread to one side and bought the milk from the stall. Oga vaguely remembers Furuichi buying something like that for Beel on the first day he brought the baby to school.

Hilda hands over the carton to Beel and he stare at it happily. Furuichi look over to the crowd then at the vending machine, he walk away from the group and take out his wallet.

As soon as one of the student gotten the last bread he make a run for it. The rest chasing after, and they knock the milk carton right out of Beel's small hands and step on it, making the milk undrinkable. Oga cried out in exclamation.

Beel was about to cry and Oga back away on instinct but knowing that it's useless until Furuichi returned. With a new packet of milk from the vending machine and handed the carton to Beel. Oga have never been more relief that day that Furuichi is there to help him. Hilda smile at the resourcefulness of Furuichi, thinking why he can't be Beel's human father instead.

* * *

><p>Furuichi stretch his arm above him taking in the fresh air in the park. Hilda has taken Oga back home to tell him the duties and importance of being Beel's father. Oga tried to grab him as well but one look to Hilda and she manage to get him of Furuichi's back. Furuichi reminds himself to get something for her.<p>

Adjusting his spectacles he sit on a bench and started reading. Just when he is getting to the good part he hear a child crying, his brother (read: mother) instinct made him look for the source of the sound. There next to the sand pit is a boy with a bear cap crying, his knees scraped. A girl next to him try to calm him down first before using the wet tissue to clean it.

"What do we have here?" catching the attention of the two. "That looks painful," he squat down in front of the sniffing boy. "And you still can stay up. What a brave boy." Furuichi smile at him and pat the boy's head. Trying to act brave and impress like boys his age, he tried to stop his next episode of crying. Furuichi signalled the astonish girl next to him to start cleaning his knee before the child focus on the pain again while Furuichi distract him.

When the wound is clean of dirt and sand, Furuichi take out a bottle, "Since you're so brave let me show you a magic that can make the pain go away." The boy eye's shine at the prospect of magic, the girl stood to the side and let Furuichi handle it. Furuichi squeeze some of the liquid onto his hand.

Furuichi place his hand on top of the boy's knee. "Mending Healing, Mending Healing, this pain is the wound that I'm healing." As he said this, he spread the cooling liquid on the wound. When he take away his hand, the wound is completely healed. _Good thing I brought the medicine._ Since that day he got caught by Honoka, Furuichi tried to keep the medicine from Hell stocked, it heals small wounds instantly and it's one of those rare one where side effects doesn't occur. It's really useful if he wants to do long training hours.

The boy is looking at him in awe, the pain really did go away. The girl move forward to pick him up.

"Thank you for your help. H-how did you do it?"

"No problem. It's just some of my homemade medicine, it heals small cuts instantly. We can't have him cry till his throat sore." Furuichi pat the boy's head again. "It must be hard for you to look after your little brother, but in the end it's worth it." He said with pride in his tone, thinking about his own younger siblings.

"Eh, you don't think I'm his mother?"

"Do you want me to?" Frankly, even if he didn't recognize her he could tell she is too young to have her own child. Wouldn't that be a shock?

"Wha-? No! It's just that people keep thinking I'm Kouta's mother and judging me. It's frustrating that they don't get it even though I tried to explain."

"That just means he looks like you doesn't it?" He offered kindly, sometime demons commented on how he doesn't look like the rest of the family with his silver hair really made him feel left out.

"I guess that's true…" The girl blushed, blaming herself for even thinking it's troublesome when he puts it like that.

Furuichi turns to leave but the boy, named Kouta, grabs onto his jacket. He turned back to face the two. "You don't mind if I play with your little brother for a while don't you."

Furuichi played with Kouta for the rest of the afternoon and exchanged different methods of teaching their siblings, even though it's more like him coaching her. Apparently she was trying to have a park debut but still haven't have the courage to start anything yet. She talked to him about a lot of situation and Furuichi offer some solutions. This is what Furuichi felt like a 'normal' life.

"Oh, it's getting this late. Thanks for helping with my problems. When you dressed like that I thought wouldn't be knowledgeable about these kind of things.

"Don't judge a book by its cover I say." He smile at the compliment. "If you ever need any more counselling I'll be glad to help." He jokingly added.

"Really? Thank you." Furuichi thought she would reject the offer since she didn't seem to want her identity to be exposed to anyone. "Alright then, here's my number. What should I add to your contact?" Better to play along.

"Aoi Kunie" _A fake name huh…_ "What should I add into yours?"

_If that's the case…_

"Yuki" Furuichi grinned, "Nice to meet you Aoi-san" He holds out his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is the second omake that I intended to include in the previous chapter. This will explain what happen to Alaindelon since one of you asked. I have this in my head when I was writing the fifth chapter but then in a rush to update I forgot to include it in chapter 6. This occur when Furuichi come back home after buying the snacks.<strong>

"I'm home!" The silverette greeted but the reply he gets have him rush to the living room.

In there, Alaindelon is sitting seiza style and bowing to his family. "Please think of me as your new son. From now on we will be living together, please take care of me."

Furuichi sweat-dropped at the sentence. Just what did Hilda and he research about to use that kind of greeting every time they visit a person's place? He will need to teach Hilda the acceptable way of doing things here. 'Do not destroy properties' being high in the list. But first, he need to ease his parent's minds.

"I see you've met Alaindelon."

"W-wha…?" Honoka's gasping prevents her from forming a perfect sentence. Both his blood parent froze on their spots.

"Ah, Furuichi-dono I was just introducing-…!" Furuichi flash his brightest smile, _'One more word and I will__** kill**__ you…'_

Alaindelon immediately shut up, despite knowing Furuichi is human and not afraid of getting hit (AN: he doesn't even mind getting hit by Oga), for some reason he obeyed. Not because of anything Furuichi said, the silverette haven't even addressed him since he entered the house, and yet he felt the need to keep his mouth shut. The aura Furuichi let out is too carefully hidden for humans to notice but for a trained dimensional transfer demon who learned to recognize high level demons, he feel the full brunt of Furuichi's menacing aura.

"He's one of the friends who helped me when I was… oversea." No use hiding it now might as well just go along with it, too bad he couldn't introduce Dew properly as a friend too. His family is still sensitive to the 'kidnapping'. "He needed some place to stay so I invited him since we have a spare room. You don't mind right?"

"N-no of course not! So this is your friend. My name is Serin, Takayuki's mother, nice to meet you."

"M-my name is Honoka, his younger sister."

"Furuichi Tadashi. Why is he wearing only sweatshirts with shorts?" Doubt could be heard in his tone, the man's appearance is enough to cause suspicion. The silverette really think that his blood father is a trustworthy person when it comes to protecting his family, the dimensional transfer demon practically radiate suspicious.

With Furuichi quick thinking, an excuse easily flowed out of his mouth. "When he arrived at the airport his luggage went missing and all his possession is in there including his wallet and passport. On the way here he fell into an uncovered sewer drain so he also doesn't have a clean outfit. The sweatshirt and short is the only thing I have currently that's big enough for him, his size isn't something easy to find you know." He emphasize on the frustrating tone at the end of the sentence to make it believable.

With his family approval and a set of rules for Alaindelon, Furuichi silently ordered Alaindelon to follow him. The half-demon plops down on his sofa with his arms crossed and let out a sigh, the demon stand in front of him as if waiting for an instruction. This silence is maintained for a while.

"Just as I have expected, Furuichi-dono really is an amazing person." Furuichi broke out of his trance and looked up to the demon.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when I first saw you, I thought you have a lot of potential. Then Hilda-san also mentioned to treat you with respect and looking at how you handled the situation. You really are a person deserving of respect." Alanidelon smile… Then seem to move closer. Sebastian jumps out from under the sofa and onto Furuichi's lap, glaring and preparing to attack the man who dare to get close to his person without his permission. Upon seeing the black cat, the transfer demon backed away. Furuichi merely patted Sebastian's head in gratitude, he didn't want to hit Alaindelon for invading his bubble.

"Did Hilda-san said anything else?"

"Nothing I can remember."

"I see…" Furuichi stroke Sebastian's fur, looking like an antagonist waiting for the arrival of the protagonist. "Since you have a background now, we wouldn't want my family to notice that you're not human." Holding up his fingers to his mouth to think.

"How can I help Furuichi-dono?"

"How about you help out with household chores? You are going to live here, it's only reasonable you clean it as well. You're excused if Hilda ask for you."

"Of course Furuichi-dono! I gladly accept this responsibility." Alaindelon saluted.

Serin have never had a more helpful assistance when she's cleaning. Furuichi and Honoka finds him useful when they needed a distraction. Even Tadashi have to admit the man is really helpful in the house.

**AN: From an episode, Alaindelon seem to be afraid of cats. Correct me if I'm wrong. I want to know if is it just me or is it canon.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: About the flowers, I only roughly search information about their meanings so if there seem to something wrong please excuse ittell me. Hilda ignores Furuichi a lot in the story is because she is afraid that she will slip and call him Halo again so until she is confident that she will not slip, she is going to ignore the silverette. I got it wrong about where Beel gets his milk from but good thing I found the right excuse.**

**Just in case I going to get scolded, I'll say it first. I never said Furuichi is stronger than Oga, it's only an assumption made by the delinquents. So Oga fans, no flaming please.**

**To suntan140:**

Thanks for your concern, I've been getting better. I happy you like that part. With how much effort and time Oga seem to put into Furuichi they just assume they are together since Furuichi also tolerates Oga. Thanks for reviewing.

**To Jarjaxle:**

I see, thanks for explain. :3 I don't know about the hilarious part but I'll try. Really? I think her reaction should be more surprised but I guess I'll just have to make it up when she found out about Dew. Thanks for reviewing.

**To chacra:**

First of all thanks for that sweet review, it really made my day and kept me going. :) I'm happy you like it, I may not be happy with the chapter but I had fun writing that chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**To Devlin Dracul: (This is going to be one long reply so be prepared)**

You're too kind, I still have a lot to learn. :) Well, he did grow up in a harsh environment people are force to learn and mature faster you know. I know right, Furuichi's family just seem to be able to fix damages and go on vacations without even explaining what happen. (I personally think he's actually rich so he IS rich in my fic) With how much effort and time Oga seem to put into Furuichi they just assume they are together since Furuichi also tolerates Oga. Too bad I don't know how to draw couples yet ;D How do you like the omake this time?

I know Misaki calls Furuichi Takachin but, I can't remember where, the 'chin' part was actually some sort of insult. Maybe it's just friendly nickname for Furuichi but since Misaki in my fic thinks they are dating she swtich to Taka-chan. Hope that explains things.

I'm sooooo sorry! I'll try to update at least once a month, the most 2 months. You review gave me ideas so maybe the next chapter will be faster?

Thank you for your kind words either way, I can tell you really like my story. It means a lot of a writer. Thanks for the (2) reviews.

**To javagirl: **

I try :) I like that pairing as well, but we'll keep it to the hint level only 'kay? Thanks for reviewing.

**To hawa-chan:**

Don't be. He choose to keep quiet about the situation because interfering would be to disobey the Demon King's order plus he didn't want to overload Oga. Thanks for reviewing.

**AN: For the last reason, I wanted to draw Furuichi when he met Aoi and when Nene saw him hitting the delinquents... but then my art club wants us to draw profiles of our OC and write a paragraph from their point of view, I can't multi-task... *Dies* I'll give you guys the link when I finish it. Can't believe I improved in 2 months...**

**PS. There's a poll on my profile for this fic, feel free to vote for the content of this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: It's been a long time since I return to this site so if there's any mistake please tell me! Thank you.**

**Okay there are some who didn't really like Ogafuru, but I already said it. I keep it platonic, it all depends on how you interpret it. One could read as a an over-protective brother as well. So do me a favour and only said you had enough when it's so obvious to the point that I might as well just change the genre to romance...**

**Here's a update which hopfully makes it up to you guys...**

* * *

><p>"I'll only ask because it's polite but, are you alright?" Furuichi raise his eyes to look at Oga briefly before going back to his phone.<p>

"Do I look alright to you?" Smoke is coming out of the freshly baked Oga with Beel as a topping.

"No you don't."

"Hilda says 5 times a day should be enough but it's not even close!" Well, Beel was given a feast of milk whenever he's hungry of course he wouldn't get used to a normal amount in such a short time.

"Where's is it?"

"What's where?

"Baby Beel's food." Oga keep digging in his bag for the milk. "Gone!"

"What?" The school isn't even that far from Oga's house for him to lose it on the way and Furuichi didn't see anything sent flying from Oga before the break.

"I'm tellin' you! It's the powdered milk for royalty!" Anxiety and panic show up on Oga's face when Beel starts charging up his tears. "Don't cry!"

"Hey, I gonna search for milk! Rock Baby Beel in your arms for me!" _Is this what you're supposed to ask your male friend do?_

"Not that I mind or anything but…" Alaindelon shows up trying to cheer Beel up, a very disturbing scene but that seem to have annoyed Oga so he send him flying. (AN: If you don't remember, watch episode 3 again...) Furuichi's eye twitched.

"Are you done? I was going to say that you can get milk in the cafeteria." He points to the door to the building. Oga is dashing for it the moment Furuichi completes the sentence. "OI! At least let me finish, if it's sold out, yogurt is a good substitute!" He shouts as Oga getting off the last flight of stairs.

"I wonder if he'd heard me." Furuichi follows in a slow pace. It wouldn't be good if Oga did something stupid because he recall Natsume saying something about Kanzaki being a yogurt addict. Mostly likely a fight would occur if they happens to be fighting for a carton. He was usually spot on about this kind of thing, please let him be wrong for once.

* * *

><p>"I gotta do something quick, or it's not just my body, but my wallet that'll be in trouble." Oga announced to himself while Beel is sitting in front of a pile of empty yogurt cartons and currently drink one as well. And by the looks of it he was too late.<p>

"Oga, destroying the road will only make it harder for us to walk you know." Furuichi pick up the empty cartons to throw it away.

"Shut up, they'll just go back to the way it was before."

"Who the hell do you think is paying for all of those dammit?!"

"Oi, Kanzaki will not forgive you easily do you hear me?!"

"Don't ignore us!" Came from the wall where their face is supposed to be.

"You know how many Kanzaki's kicks has put in the hospital by now? And there were guys who had their face bones so shattered they came out looking like an entire different dude." Nothing new Furuichi hasn't found out but what he didn't like is that look of joy and realisation shining on Oga's face. He's going to try and pass Beel to Kanzaki.

"Oga I think you better avoid…" Furuichi turn to address him only to find dust in his place. _He moves fast_ Furuichi thought.

* * *

><p>Where ever Oga asks the third years where Kanzaki is, they all run in fear. Furuichi silently follows behind the Mad Dog into the higher floors of the building to check each class for Kanzaki. Oga take the right turn while he take the left turn, fortunately for him he reach Kanzaki's class first so Furuichi leans on one of the pillars nearby and wait.<p>

"Kanzaki-kun isn't going to lose. You know that." That sound like Natsume. "And there ain't anyone that'll challenge him in the first place." Oga's going to break another record in school.

*Crash crash crash crash*

"There you go again, Kanzaki-kun." Furuichi absently note that every strong delinquent here have the habit of kicking/punching people into wall and ground.

"And anyone who picks a fight with Kanzaki-kun picks a fight with the bulk of the third years, you know. Only a complete hopeless fool would do that." Oga is coming this way at a quick speed, focused on finding Kanzaki that he didn't even care if Furuichi kept silent even though he found the classroom.

"Even in this school, no one is that…" _Natsume-senpai is in for a surprise._

"Is Kanzaki-kun here?" Oga called out with a wide smile, kicking the door open.

"…I stand corrected."

Whispers come from the third years in the class about how the legendary first year coming to challenge or how stupid is Oga really is. Kanzaki didn't look too happy that a first year broke into his classroom and Oga look too happy in this situation. He can practically hear Oga's thoughts.

'Jackpot! Just look how evil and dangerous this guy is.' _He's drooling._ That idiotic smile is really pushing Furuichi's limit into thinking just how brainless can he be. Among the Tohoshinki there's only one who could possibly match Oga in strength and at the moment the silverette haven't even seen the man's face since they entered Ishiyama.

Now everyone is starting to get uncertain since who can smile in front of one of the Tohoshinki?

"Kanzaki-san, this bastard cut in line for the vending machines of your favourite 'Yougurty'!"

"He bought all of them!"

And now another delinquent is trying to intimidate them again. Oga holds up Beel to him and let him touch the face. Beel sigh in disappointment.

"I have no use for small-fry like you. Beat it." And Oga said it all with a huge smile…

"What the hell do you take Beel for, a delinquent meter?" he said, exasperated.

When Shiroyama, another Kanzaki follower, ask Oga what he wants he actually think about how to phrase his request.

"…Furuichi! How should I do this?!" Oga turn back to the door where Furuichi is leaning for help.

"…uh, you were going to offer your service to Kanzaki-san?" The best he pull out for now. He never said he was going to help Oga pass Beel to another person afterall.

Oga look like he wants to hit him, "You want to be Beel's father?" Furuichi whisper to Oga which finally shut him up.

"Er, well. Sure whatever."

A trial is requested, Furuichi predicts a one-hit OK. No hint of holding back towards enemy as always. The silverette absently noticed Natsume look more interested than usual. When Shiroyama stand up again it seriously took Furuichi by surprise at how loyal he is to Kanzaki even after he hurt him. There was one thing Furuichi know for sure about Oga is that he respect a person who is loyal their own friends. And that 'order' to throw Shiroyama out the window is going to cause Oga to lose that chance of passing Beel away.

"Oga, vortex punch." Kanzaki crash into the desks and chairs that is his throne. Everyone is flabbergasted, only Furuichi giving a proud smile.

Annoyed, Kanzaki pick up a carton of Yougurty, "You aren't getting away with this!" he throws the carton up, Oga raise his head to follow the carton. The third year charge towards Oga to attack. _Everyone must be thinking Oga can't dodged it._ The silver haired first year smirked.

Before Kanzaki can even touch Oga with his foot, Oga blocked it with his forearm with ease. "Ah, yes. You said to clean up the trash, right?" Beel's power are slowly pouring into Oga as he unconsciously use Beel's power again. "Oga's Hell Throw!" With a huge swing, he send Kanzaki flying out the window.

While everyone is busy at a loss of words, Furuichi almost cooed at the happy Beel after a fight. Beel cheer in happiness with one of his fist in the air. Oga look happy as well. Until he realise he failed in passing Beel to another person. Furuichi pat him on the back.

While Oga is busy sulking about his missed chance, Furuichi left the roof to the stairs.

"Oga-kun huh? You aren't joking at all Furuichi-kun. It's my lost." Natsume hands over a drink.

"…"

"He seems more interesting than Kanzaki-kun." Natsume turn to walk down the stairs, "However I can't think the third years will just stand by and let this go."

"I don't expect them to."

"Hm… I wonder what they'll do." The third year ask, "Not going back there?"

"No." Furuichi feel static charging, "Its milk time." He drinks the juice while he hears Oga screams.

"God damn it! I'm gonna dump him on someone, somewhere, somehow!"

* * *

><p>"Please Furuichi-sama!" Alaindelon begs on the floor, raising his head again to bring it down back to the floor. The silverette's resolve didn't shake one bit and he continue to type away on his private laptop ignoring the demon grovelling near his feet.<p>

"If the floor is wet from your 'tears' I will not apologize for kicking you." When he 'cry', puddles form. And Furuichi didn't like his floor soggy with after smell from the salt in the tears.

"I understand but please come with me." Alaindelon cried franticly. "Oga-san requests your presence, he is in trouble."

"By trouble you mean Beel flooding his room? His first task as his father would be to resolve that then." The sound of his fingers tapping on the keyboard echoed in the room, Alaindelon surprised that the silverette know about the situation, stares at him. "What? Hilda says this will be one of the trials for Oga to determine if he is suitable for Beel, you know how much she cares for Beel."

"Hilda-san ask you to stay away?" He lower his head to think after Furuichi nodded to his question. He didn't notice Furuichi using his left hand to send a message to Hilda's handphone. (Furuichi got her one so he can check on Oga and Beel or she can contact him if she needs any help)

"Now that you know, do me a favour and leave. I have work to catch up with so, shoo!" He made a flicking motion with his hand and Alaindelon walk out with teary eyes, Oga is going to hit him.

Not that Furuichi is that heartless to not lend a hand but he needs Hilda to at least accept Oga as Beel parents or this will get nowhere. So no matter how much his phones rings, he'd end the call immediately. He can handle whatever Oga throws at him if it's all it took for Hilda to realise that Oga is actually one of the better parent they can find on Earth. It wouldn't do if it affects Beel in a bad way just because Hilda didn't like the parent. To be honest Furuichi didn't think Hilda would like any of Beel's possible human parents.

When the news about an attack on a convenient store and two high school students are found there, Furuichi had a bad feeling but it went away afterward he checked the GPS on Hilda's phone. They in the middle of an ocean, probably to make sure Beel didn't flood any city. In terms plan, he'd consider this to be successful. Hilda doesn't have that much strong of a killing thought when she sees Oga. Although she'd still find chance to terrorise Oga as much as possible.

* * *

><p>*Crash crash*<p>

"Sign… Another hole to fix in the school." Furuichi write down the damage in his notebook as he sighed. He keep his notebook and took out a croquet sandwich to eat. Suddenly a hand appear from behind him to take it away when he's half-way done.

"Oi! That's mine you know." Oga ignore him and stuffed his mouth with the sandwich.

"Hm, W-where am I? Crap, I've must have dozed off." Oga trying to sound like he has just wake.

"That's the worst lie I've ever seen. Not that it matters…" Furuichi took out another one from his pocket.

"Ah, you had another one prepared!"

"It's not my fault you took my half-eaten one when I was going to give you this either way." This time Furuichi ate the thing in fast speed to prevent Oga from taking it away. Of course Oga didn't have to know he purposely leave another half for him to take away and finish again.

"What's this?" Oga is staring at the back of his hand which Furuichi leans over to take a look as well.

"Oh, that must be… Yes it's _that_."

"Quite a fine specimen of that. To come out so wonderfully…"

"Yup, it's that."

That sound so wrong to Furuichi's ears but he just keep quiet to it since there isn't any person to hear that.

"Where the hell did you come from?!"

"I simply came to deliver milk for my master."

"And what the hell is this? This thing is creeping me out. Whatever it is."

It's the 'Zebul Spell', a symbol of Oga's contract with Beel.

"Contract?" Oga look at the symbol on his hand.

"Think of it as an honour! Over the past few millennia, there only has been a handful of humans who have been recognized by a demon Lord. "

"That doesn't make me feel better at all…" His eyes widen in realisation, "wait a second! You guys are gonna destroy humanity so what do you need me for?!" Furuichi is genuinely surprised that he only realised it now. But at least he realised it…

"The 'parent is basically a vessel which enables the Demon Lord to use his powers." Furuichi pass the milk bottle to the hungry Beel so that Oga can focus on hearing Alaindelon's explanations. "The power of the Demon Lord is influenced by the size of the vessel. In other words, to use great powers requires a similarly matched vessel."

"In other words, it just shows that you're strong." Furuichi offered, since Oga is producing question marks above his head.

"Yes, Lord Strategist Furuichi-sama. I applaud you." Of course he knows what that is, he studies even back in Hell. Furuichi simply nodded to indicate he heard him, "Then, as congratulation for being correct, I'll give you a big warm…" Alaindelon approach Furuichi with his arms out.

"Don't even think about it." Furuichi cross his arms in defence and glare hard at Alaindelon, daring him to come any closer.

"Oh, I see how it is…" He went into depression.

Then he was fine again. "The mark will grow with the master's attachment to you. In other words…"

"The power will grow the more you beat the crap out of your opponents." Hilda adds. "Coming ever closer to the true power of a Demon Lord!"

The picture of a Demonic version of himself with the mark of the Zebul Spell around his body appeared in Oga's mind. "Don't say it like it's a good thing!"

"I wanna know how to get rid of it!" He demands at Hilda, pointing at her.

"Just don't punch anyone."

Hearing Furuichi's suggestion, Oga realise the solution. "Understood, no more fighting for me." He seem to have a difficult expression on his face as he said it. "Listen, Furuichi. As long as I stop hitting people this mark will get smaller and smaller. Then, my contract with Baby Beel will be broken." And he said it all so proudly as if the idea was his own.

"I've made up my mind!" He announced, as if a holy light is shining onto him like a hero making a vow. Furuichi could only stare at his best friend in this situation. "I won't punch people! I won't make them grovel before me! Thus I will be what people call a super nice guy!"

"You'll just be like a 'normal person'" Furuichi cuts in.

"Shut up!" Oga turn around to punch Furuichi but the silverette dodged by squatting down, missing him and hitting Alaindelon instead.

"You broke the promise you just made. How nice." Furuichi casually reminds him.

"Aw, crap!" Oga grabs his head in frustration.

"I knew it… Maybe it was a mistake to entrust the master in this man." Hilda said to herself.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in an abandon building.<p>

"Himekawa-san… These are the picture of Oga's wife you asked for. And another one which is very close to Oga." The delinquent holds out Hilda and Furuichi's picture.

"Who's this?"

"The only thing we can confirm is that Oga is very protective of him. When he found out some guy tried to punch him Oga took out the whole gang for it."

"I see, good work. Here's your reward. Take it and go" The man with the pompadour holds out 30 thousand yens for the delinquent, in exchange for the photos.

After buying the gang of the sudden attacker of some enemy of his. Himekawa forced the man into submission with his newly bought gang. Grabbing the head of the man, "If you're going to come up with a plan, make sure it's perfect."

"I'll give you one chance." Holding up the pictures, "Tomorrow, bring them to me. Got it?" The man could only nod in fear.

* * *

><p>The next day, whenever Oga meet a delinquent who insults him and they froze in fear he would say… "I… am against violence." Paralyzing every delinquents that come onto his path when they heard that statement. That statement is so wrong that Furuichi can't help but grimace.<p>

But another interesting fact came up. About the fact that Himekawa, another TKKH member is targeting Oga just as Natsume has said. Should he tell Oga to be careful? Since he swore not to hit anyone, couldn't have him getting into a situation where he needs to fight after all. After deciding to tell Oga about the fact he went to search for his best friend, only to find delinquents which Oga had defeated in the past chasing after him around the school. Everyone is trying to get the chance to finally defeat Oga because Oga don't return the favour now. Deciding that Oga is going to be safe with that many people chasing after him for Himekawa to strike he left it at that.

On his way, he meet Hilda who was also on her way back to Oga's house. "What a coincidence."

"Indeed Furuichi-sama. Are you on your way back now?"

"No, I was going to Oga's house to borrow something."

"I see… Furuichi-sama, do you-"

"I think Oga is going to be a great parent." Furuichi answers, "Aren't you actually expecting good things from him?" He grins. "We'll just have to see how he plays out to find out if I'm wrong or not." Hilda ponders over the statement.

Then there was a group of delinquent standing in front of them. "Hey, Oga's wife. Just as Himekawa predicted. So now you're going to be our hostages." Hilda seem fascinated by the events while Furuichi only sighs thinking that are all people who are associated with Oga going to be kidnapped as well?

"Grab the guy too." Ok, not what Furuichi expects when they are only targeting 'Oga's wife'. To his credit, he only fainted after they used the whole bottle of Chloroform on him when too much of this stuff could kill a normal person.

* * *

><p>It's been a long time since Furuichi woke up to the scene of debris lying around him and tied up. To distract himself, he quickly analyse the place but was quite shock to find Hilda being tied up as well because unlike him, she didn't have any reason to hold back.<p>

"Hilda?" They split up when he ask Hilda to run but he didn't think they would manage to catch her.

"Eyes open?" The man who led the attack approach. "She ain't waking up."

The gun they were holding send distress messages to Furuichi brain that he didn't like, even more so when the thing that came out of it is not a bullet. The orange liquid drips down onto the floor and sizzled as if burning the floor. Furuichi is this close to panicking.

"That's what you get for underestimating us. I'll melt those lips right off!"

"_Come on now, this won't hurt. Why don't you let me come closer?"_

'_This is bad, it's getting hard to breath.' _

"This guy has some good things about him after all." Hilda is awake, he'll take whatever distraction he can get.

"Are you awake Hilda?"

"Yes. But it seems like I have been drugged. I can't move properly. More importantly, are well Furuichi-sam- san?"

"I'm fine." Short and simple, he tries taking deep breath. After a while of not being kidnapped, he's resistance to it seem to have lowered. Good thing Hilda is here to look out for him if he's does anything.

"Now then…" Himekawa steps out of the shadows with a similar gun at hand. "If you're awake, it's time to call Oga-kun here. Will you let me borrow your cell phone?"

"I don't have anything like that." Furuichi thought it was weird since he did gave one to Hilda, maybe he didn't want Beel to get dragged in?

"I see." Furuichi recognise that tone.

"S-Stop it!" Himekawa started spraying the orange acid on Hilda where a cell phone could have possibly been kept. Hilda was surprised by it, Furuichi eyes widens, his pupils dilate and his breathing sped up.

"_No, stop it!"_

"_Come now, where's that attitude go?" His hair is being pulled, his fingers digs into the ground his nails is dragged through the concrete breaking them, and any point of struggling only makes it more painful._

"_AHHH!" A sound of a bloodcurdling scream mixed with insane laughter filled his ears. "You can scream louder than that, how am I going to measure the pain otherwise."_

"This is fun!"

"_Shhh… It's going to be fine." The person was stroking his hair spilling comforting words as his assistant heats up the forge. His body held down by chains and leather trembled in fear and in anger, his throat raw from screaming._

_The steel came down onto his skin branding it, forever scarring him of his mind and soul. Tears that he thought ran dry pour out of his eyes while he overwork his voice as he screamed into the cloth gag they made to prevent the sound from being hear by the higher ups in the mansion._

"Check the guy for a cell phone, looks like she doesn't have one." Himekawa stops firing when he realise Hilda was telling the truth. Hilda couldn't be bothered with how she look like now because Furuichi is so out of it she consider just ending the act and help him.

Somewhere else in town. Oga climbs out of the river which he used to escape from his pursuers. "Listen, Baby Beel… You can't break a man's promise!" He said to Beel out of breath from swimming up the river. Just when he was done catching his breath, Abe and Shimokawa stand in his way promising to fight him. "Tch, out of the frying pan and into the fire…"

Oga's phone vibrated, looking at the name he pick it up. Ignoring the other two, "Hello?"

"Oga!" The two screamed. But Oga managed to shut them up with his own shouting.

"SHUT UP! I can't hear!"

"Uh, hello?" He sound almost apologetic for leaving the conversation.

"Hello, Oga-kun" That is not Furuichi's voice.

His tone immediately went menacing as soon as he realised that, "Who the hell are you? You're not Furuichi."

"Now don't react like that… I'm making demands here so listen!"

"We have your wife and your precious friend. We'd like to return them to you, but we need you to come here alone."

Shimokawa and Abe sat seiza on the pavement behind Oga waiting for him to end the call. Ending the call, Oga beat the two of them in one punch and set off to find the transfer demon.

* * *

><p>"Oga's taking his time."<p>

"H-He swore not to fight any more you know…" Furuichi adds weakly, finally snapping out of it when Hilda tried to calm him down during the call to Oga. Himekawa kick his face causing him to fall flat.

"Furuichi!"

"Then I suggest you pray hard. Because if he doesn't show up, you ain't leaving here unharmed."

Hilda look ready to kill them until Furuichi calls for her attention.

"Listen Hilda, if I ever try to do anything I want you to hit me as hard as you can."

"What?"

"Don't hold back." Furuichi looks borderline insane with is dilated pupils and half smiles, he choke out the rest of the words with difficulty. "Don't worry, I won't die from over bleeding. Can you promise me that?"

Hilda hesitated but nonetheless agreed to his request. The moment Furuichi's eyes flashed blood red and the trembling gets too violent, Hilda knocks him with all her demon strength into a debris. Hitting his head to the side knocking him out instantly, blood flowing down his temple.

Himekawa and the others didn't notice the action as they were busy ambushing and tying Alaindelon. They only realise it wasn't Oga after they tie him up. The rest of the delinquent are surprised when Alaindelon split opens.

"You bastards… Going and get yourself kidnapped?!" Oga climbs out of the transfer demon cursing Furuichi and Hilda for getting kidnapped. Punching whoever is nearby. When he's finally finished, he got a look at the 'victims'. Hilda looks fine enough but what he see next to her made him snap.

"I thought you said you weren't going to fight anymore." Hilda remarks.

"Who gives a shit…" Oga clenched his fist tight. He couldn't help his best friend again, anger boils in him. But at least this time, he'll be able to kill the bastard for it.

"Which one of you?"

"How much to make you my follower?" Oga glare at the man. "Not a bad deal, I say. I'll prepare whatever reward you desire. With the two of us combined, running Ishiyama should be a cinch."

"Is it you?" Oga growled, surprising Hilda at the raw fury Oga has toward Himekawa when he realised Furuichi was hurt. "Answer my question, bastard."

"Oi, that's no way to talk to one of the TKKH-!" Oga, with one kick, sends them implanting onto the ceiling. He has no time for small fries.

"Let me ask you again, which one of you bastard did this?" Oga was not in the mood for negotiations.

"Fine, I'll fight you. If you beat me I'll release the hostages. And to answer your question, that would be me." Himekawa fail to notice how Furuichi is bleeding from the head. "Their only purpose is to call you out here. They have no other value to me." Oga glare at Himekawa for even labelling them as objects. "Angry? Then, come at me." Oga's demon was ready to be let loose.

Absorbing Beel's power in rage, Oga punched right where Himekawa wanted him and sent the confident bastard flying to the ceiling.

"Stand up. You had something on your stomach, didn't you?" The Zebul Spell mark glowing.

'_The Zebul Spell is reacting…'_ Hilda notes.

"Nice…" Himekawa takes out his special made stun-gun and aim for Oga. "You're awesome!"

Oga blocked it with his forearm. Taking that chance, Himekawa turned it on, letting 1.2 million volts into Oga's body which pales in comparison to what Beel made him go through every day.

"Beel's crying hurts way more." Oga completely fine even when an average person should have been knocked out for half a day.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me! You guys grab the hostages."

Beatings could be heard and when they turn, all of the delinquents are defeat by Hilda. "I know what you are capable of now. Begone." As if she is going to risk anymore of Furuichi's safety when she found out Himekawa is not suitable for Beel and what Oga is capable of. Furuichi gave her the chance to see Oga's potential and the other's true nature and she's not going to let this trash get away with it for wasting her time.

"Baby Beel. A man must follow through on something once he decides on it." The Zebul mark burns with reddish flame engulfing his fist then to his whole body. "I said that, right?"

"Ai." Beel nods.

"Yeah… But watching your friends get done it without doing something? That's not being a man at all!" The Zebul mark grows up to his entire arm and the flame turned bright orange. "Got it?!"

"Payback time. Zebul Blast!" Oga looks like a demon letting loose as he punch Himekawa with the demon powers from Beel. Cutting his ceramic plate in half, knocking him conscious. Blasting a hole in the building with his power.

Hilda move over to grab Oga's arm, taking a look at the mark. 'I can't believe it… He drew out enough power to have killed a normal man. And yet… Did Furuichi-sama know this…?' Letting go of the arm, "Let's go." Hilda move to hold up Furuichi's body which still looks too pale for him to be healthy.

"Furuichi!" Oga grabs the silverette's shoulder and shake him, "Oi, don't you dare faint on me!"

"Stop shaking him so much, you're going to make it worse."

Alaindelon who manage to snap the ropes with a simple tug, move to offer Oga to help carry Furuichi which Oga declines.

"Hold it you! Don't you have something to say? It's not me… You made Baby Beel worried!" Oga hold Furuichi arms over his shoulder.

"Hmph. The master does not worry for me. He is just channelling your anger."

Walking out of the building with Alaindelon, Hilda will just have to trust Furuichi to Oga and let Alaindelon handle the after care for her.

"You say that. But you're actually happy, yes? Why not simply be happy about the progress between him and the master? It is quite something yes?"

"Progress? It is… quite something…" Hilda turn her back to the building to see the hole on the building which Alaindelon has miss.

"Wow."

* * *

><p>"Oi, Furuichi. Wake up!" Oga continues to shake his best friend after he moved him away from the building.<p>

"Ugh, I hate waking up." It took his mind some time before he processes what had happen before Hilda knocks him out. He stares at the worried Oga, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize now, sheesh. I won't be able to sound all cool!" Despite the braze act, Furuichi trained ear detect distort in his voice. Was Oga scared? He wave the thought away, _that can't be it._

He place is hand where the wound is supposed to be to feel it wrapped up with his handkerchief. It's not well done but it's the thought that count. He laughed, then he turn to Oga to apologize again.

"I said, don't apologize! I'll kill you dammit!" _'You scared the hell out of me.'_ He holds out his arm to prove his point but then noticed the mark on his arm.

"What the hell is this?!" He scream in panic.

"Hm?" Furuichi loosen the handkerchief to retie it on his head properly turn to the screaming Oga. "What, you only noticed now?"

"W-W-What?!"

"This is all your fault! This is all your fault for getting captured!"

"Who ask you to pick fights?" Oga curse the day demons were born.

* * *

><p><strong>Those who actually checked out the art for the otaku version of Furuichi on my deivantart account without me saying anything, here's a story for it. For those who haven't seen it, feel free to go there and check it out. The link is on my profile. <strong>

**Omake:**

"I'm going out!"

"Wait, big brother are you going out like that?!"

Furuichi looks at the window to see himself wearing the wearing large round frame glasses with a simple cap under his messy hair. The shirt he wore is under the jacket has a print of a very old game and the loose pants he wear is dragging on the floor.

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"Yes! Even otaku has standards you know. Come on, let's go buy some new clothes for you on the way."

Honoka drags him at full speed to the rare normal clothes shop in Akihabara, picking up from mini top hats to cat ear hats. From cute to cool. All of it paid by Furuichi of course, being Honoka's dress up doll for the day. Even though he was supposed to stock up on new games. He didn't mind since it's not every day he get to hang out with his little sister.

In the end, what he ended up with is something short of being a cat. The red scarf replacing the 'tail'. Standing in front of the mirror before leaving the store with bags, the outfit looks like a version of Cheshire cat with the strips.

"Hehe, I had fun today."

"Really? I'm glad."

"Weren't you going to buy something big brother?"

"It can wait. Is there anywhere else you want to go?"

Honoka beamed, "Yes, there's still so much I wanna show you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel horribly guilty but I'll give it to you straight is that I have a minor block when I finish that chapter. But...<strong>

**Delvin, you're right. It's all three. My school year is ending so there's a tons of events, exams are coming and even that one week break is not enough sleep for me. I feel sick after the holidays ended so I can't speak for the most part. It's terrible! Good thing I'm all better.**

**For those who reviewed, thank you so much for reminding me and giving me motivation. Here are the replies:**

**the Composcreator:**

Okay, thanks for answering my question. I worry unnecessarily when it comes to accuracy. Thanks for the review.

**WingJester: **

Hopfully I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for the review.

**KyaaILoveIt:**

Ah, yes they would noticed. But there's no reason why the two of them would randomly talk about a guy they met now would they. You must support Furuichi with Nene or Aoi :) For Miki, he didn't know much about Furuichi other than he can be quite scheming if he wants to so I'm not too worried. As for En it will probably involve a lot of persuade and bribing, with games. Can you imagine En throwing a tantrum when he found out his playmate is with Beel. Thanks for the review.

** Devlin Dracul: (The one with the long reviews and a faithful reader. Be prepared for a long reply)**

I like reading, maybe you can just cut it down to paragraph for easy on the eyes? I wanted it to be like that where he meet the TKKH before Oga even try to push Beel onto them but that's just impossible so it'll just be some. Okay I understand. Furuchin = bad, Takachin = cute nickname :3

The reason why people never said that is because like Natsume said, Oga doesn't look like a follower and he look like he's protecting him instead. Like a animal protecting his group. For the park debut, I'm sorry but that will have to wait but rest assure Tojo (you gave me ideas) is coming with Dew in it. *yay* I'm still getting the draft done for the next chapter. Well, I said that the others criticize his appearance is because most, actually all, the demon king's children have green hair. But Furuichi doesn't even have the black hair and eyes like Iris. So there you have it.

Thanks for the greeting. Can't believe you hit a bulls eye regarding my life. I sincerely apologize when I promise to try to update faster. TT^TT Thank you for the compliments. And to answer your question, yes it's a disguise so I wanted to make it as unrecognizable as possible while making it believable. Thankfully it came out right, I think. Have you seen the characters for the new manga by him? Ogafuru fans are practically saying the two of them are their children. Thanks for the wonderful encouragement,I hope you like this chapter. And thanks again for the review(s).

**AN: Since I seem to be letting a lot of you down regarding the updates. Feel free to request something from this, I'll treat it as compensation. Something like write a chapter about specific character doing something or even a fanart of my story or canon. It'll probably only be done right after my exams. I seriously thank you for your patience.**

**BTW, you should check out the lyrics of the first ending - Answer by no3b. The lyrics is like just made for Ogafuru fans...**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'll be frank. Between school (their "New Policies" to improve which I completely disagree with), my Interest Group (I got promoted to Vice-President, and the first years are NOT cooperating!) and my tuition. I hardly have any time for myself anymore, I actually fell asleep right in the middle of the class, something which I haven't done since 3 years ago. Even worse, I forget that I had this story.**

** I can't guarantee that I can finish the story. I'm really, sincerely, sorry! The most I could do now is update per year, since I don't want to give up on this story yet. But expect shorter chapters at this rate, even now I'm rushing this during break time.**

**This is part of a chapter I've completed since my last update, I'll post the next parts as Chapter 10. I feel guilty if I didn't inform you guys who are still interested about this story. **

* * *

><p><em>Furuichi didn't like this one bit, not one bit at all.<em>

_He peek through the small hole in between the door, they're leaving the dock. Keeping an eye on which vehicle his friend ended up in, he continue to think of a way to get away. Turning back to look at his traveling companions, either they are depress or annoyed of their situation even the strong ones that tried to break the chains gave up on the notion of escape. The people are kind enough to at least put them in a better environment than on the ship but Furuichi think that a person who would buy from a slave trade isn't what most people would call 'kind'. Furuichi can't believe that there will be a day he thank Oga for pushing his mental limits with his fights._

_The metal close with a loud slam, sending shivers up the silverette's back. His main escape route off limits in this… basement? He wouldn't think that under such a beautiful building would hide such a place. It's well lit but the air has suffocating feel as if his walking to his death, no torture, he'll be lucky to taste death if 'they' have anything to do about it._

_They were expected to 'behave', behave and you'll be rewarded. If not… well, Furuichi prefer NOT to find out what happens then. The screams from the slaves who are here initially didn't ease their 'worst case scenario' way of thinking. What's weird to him was that after the torture, they would heal them after a few days. Would they waste medicine on workers? He didn't read anything about that in history about them healing any slave workers, they usually just replace them if they died. _

_He's not wrong but it's a different kind of worker._

* * *

><p>"Oi! Furuichi, you listening?"<p>

"Yes, I heard you. You were saying something about bringing Beel to the park aren't you?" Furuichi sigh, sitting upright from his previous position.

"Then why didn't you answer me the first time?"

"Ai!" Beel agreed with his human father.

"Just because you don't use your head doesn't mean I don't use it."

"Bastard, are you insulting me?!"

"The park?" Furuichi changed the topic as if they didn't have that conversation.

"Huh? That demon woman said something about the park debut is important for baby Beel the heck if I know what that does!?" Oga took the bait and forgot about the insult.

"And she's not insisting to follow you to make sure Beel is safe?" Surprisingly.

"She has to catch a soap opera at 1.30pm." Furuichi sweat drop, he know that Hilda like those dramas but to the point of letting Oga go around with Beel without supervise? Either she trust him completely, or she has a backup plan. He highly doubt it's the former.

"Misaki threaten you didn't she."

The best friends stare at each other for a moment. Neither want to back down until Furuichi break the silent.

"So a park debut… and? Why did you come here exactly? This isn't the park you know."

"Huh? Because I felt like it." Oga lift his head resting on his arm to answer the question.

"Felt like it?" Furuichi sigh again, placing his elbow on his desk as he rest his face on his palm. "Why would a guy accompany another guy to take a baby to the park in the middle of the day?"

"I had no choice. I need someone to stop me from doing stupid things." Oga answer honestly, he glare at the growing Zebul Spell on his right arm. "It's impossible for me to stop fighting completely."

"Well, at least you knew that much."

"It was your fault anyways! If you hadn't gotten your ass captured, it wouldn't have gotten like this! Now it looks like some weird tattoo!"

"Whose fault do you think it was that I got captured to begin with?" was the exasperated reply.

Oga want to shout back at his friend until he notice that Furuichi seems pale, well paler than usual. "What's with you anyway? It's been days, your head's fine now so what is it?"

"Just tired. Having trouble falling asleep for the past few days." Moving his hand from under his chin to hold his forehead. Oga stare at his friend nursing a headache.

"Well then." Oga announce as he stand up from the chair and walk out of Furuichi's room with Beel hanging on his back. "See ya later."

Just as he turn into the hallway, he face Furuichi again. "Are oranges good?"

"If you're asking if it's healthy nutrition wise then yeah."

"I see." Then he left. Furuichi thank Oga in a soft voice letting him know that he appreciate the action for leaving him out of the park debut business to handle his headache.

* * *

><p>"Hey! You don't look so good." Dew said, entering the room.<p>

"Really? What gave it away?" The statement dripping with sarcasm.

"Um, the attitude? You're only this cranky when you have a headache not to mention you're paler than normal." He walks over to the sofa to sit down, completely unfazed by his childhood friend's attitude.

"Sorry." Furuichi sinks his head lower into his arms.

"Don't tell me it's here again…"

"Just leave it, I didn't ask for it." He groans.

"Do you want me to get the..."

"No need. You know how funny the medicines are in Hell, I wouldn't risk relying too much on those things." Dew close his mouth, cannot really find any to counter that statement.

"But you could help me with meditation though." Furuichi stand up from his chair and sit cross leg in the middle of the room.

Realisation dawn on his friend's face "Heh, in the end your mother's method is the most useful one even though the other find it crazy."

"She says she is used to it. Her methods aren't exactly violent or strong enough for the rest of the demons."

"Their lost then." Dew drop on the spot in front of Furuichi and arrange himself to the same position as the silverette. Both of the half-demon stayed in that position for a long time.

While the two of them are trying to get Furuichi's energy to calm, in the middle of a park Oga just _'confess'_ to a clueless Aoi.

"Please do it with me." And he said it with a straight face.

* * *

><p>After the meditation, Dew report to Furuichi about the affairs in Hell and give new paperwork for him to do. Something which Furuichi reply by writing a threat letter to give it to the Demon King and confiscating the new game he intended to send over.<p>

"Haha, I can hear it now! The Great Demon Lord laughing and crying the same time when he reads this." Dew tore open the sealed letter without hesitation to read what was written.

"Haha… That's right," Dew dig through his carrier bag. "Here you go! I hear these are quite effective in curing headache. The old lady was so nice to recommend them." He grins.

"That's… nice and all. But you realise that buying this much is overdoing it?" Furuichi stare as bottle after bottle (those 500ml kind) comes out of the small bag.

"Hm? Oh, some of them comes from the demon-"

"I don't want it."

"But you haven't-"

"Remember the 'elixir'?" He stares at his valet daring him to saying otherwise

"You're right, what was I thinking?!" The grabs most of the bottles and throw them away leaving only plain water and green tea. "Good thing I brought back up."

"Ta-dah! The old lady said that this is also quite good. Can you believe human can get well just from this?" Dew say, excited by the new discovery, holding out a can of tangerines. Furuichi stare at his friend.

The staring continue for a moment, "Well, it's the thought that counts." He accepted the can of fruit from his friend with a smile. He hope Dew doesn't think of this as some kind of miracle worker.

"Furuichi-sama, I've heard from Alaindelon about your plight. So I brought my consolation and porridge. I apologize I couldn't come earlier." And there goes Furuichi's special day off from Oga.

* * *

><p>The look on Oga could only be describe as perplexed as he stare at his silver haired friend sitting at the corner of his bed in depression. But as usual he couldn't be bothered to ask, knowing Furuichi it was probably nothing much if he can just sit there and be depressed about it.<p>

"Oi, you feeling better?"

"Oga, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're blind." Furuichi reply in monotone.

Oga didn't reply to the statement but merely throw the plastic bag he had in hand at Furuichi. "Here." Then he move to turn on Furuichi's console and start playing on it. Not missing the extra food on Furuichi's table.

The silverette in question, who got bump from getting hit with the plastic bag, open the can of tangerines inside and move to the edge of the bed to watch Oga try to break his record again. "Thanks."

Oga's fingers continue to smash the buttons as if he did not hear it, while Beel is pulling at Furuichi's sleeves to ask for a taste.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again I am completely sorry.<strong>


End file.
